Primal
by ArtemisTheGrim
Summary: The Purebloods have always valued their secrets, especially Malfoys. Veela Draco/Mate harry
1. Chapter 2

A/N: Vela's here Vela's there Veela, Veela everywhere. That's right another Veela story because I've read them all and need my daily does of Veela. I'm starting this story and like a gate way drug it'll make me finish all my other unfinished stories. Draco of course is the Veela and harry is his mate. Mpreg will be in involved so if not a fan please don't read. Rewrite

Title: Primal

Summary: The Purebloods have always valued their secrets, especially Malfoy's. The story will be written as a narrative of harry, Draco ECT, then Third person. "Talking" 'thinking' "_dreaming"_

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm just you run of the mill crazy fan girl.

Warning: This contains Yaoi, Mpreg, Possessive Draco/Submissive Harry and some very graphic language. So no likey, no ready; no one's forcing you…except Draco because he wants the attention.

Chapter one

I want to break free

Walling Mountain Forest, located deep in the eastern part of Europe among the thick woods and snowy grounds. Not widely known too many people because of its hidden location, a troupe of wizards hike through the valley with quiet steps cautious of their surroundings. In their glove covered hands they hold black candles barely lighting the way as they head towards their destination. The winds howl with whispers of the intruders and the animal's yellow eyes could be seen in the brushes, watching there movements as the wizards continue to walk. Their cloaks shield them from the drizzle of rain that comes down on their heads and their dragon hide boots splash the muddy ground. The tallest of the wizards leading them face is hidden except for a small string of silver hair faintly peeking through his hood.

He turns his head slightly around to whisper to his group, stopping when it seems they've reached their destination. The ground is now clear of trees and mud; only lush, damp grass covers a circular floor large enough to fit a small cottage. In the center there lye a red circular mark with a triangle draw in the middle. A strange letter is at each point where three of the wizards go to stand. The smallest of them finds himself in the center with the last remaining wizard hiding off to the side watching the proceedings. The wizard in the middle pulls his hood off first presenting a slightly angled face with smooth features. His eyes are a grayish blue with a small hint of silver and his white blond hair is slicked back with gel.

He stands with rod straight shoulders, clasping his hands behind his back staring ahead with a blank look on his face. The other three wizards lift their hands up in unison, while holding the candle indirectly in front of their face, chanting an ancient spell. Slowly the wind picks up swirling around the youngest wizard, making loose branches and leaves lift around his form. The words coming from the wizard's mouths began to become louder with each second.

"_Cresco...Falcutas...Magia...Da!_" they chant over and over again watching the air become thick with magic. Their hoods are blown back suddenly as the storm spreads, reveling their faces to the darkness. The tallest wizard, at the north point, face is a sharp handsome appearance. Long silver hair trails down his back just shy of his waist and silver eyes with slightly with pointed pupils. On the east point a tall woman resembling the youngest wizard, stands concentrating. Her white blond hair is brushed up in a loose bun; she has a pointed face, a slender nose and blue eyes. The last point is occupied by a wizard with dissimilar features to the other three. His greasy black hair hangs limply on his head faintly hiding his aged face, large hooked nose and bottomless black eyes. They raise their candles higher stopping their chant and watch, breath labored, as the wizard falls to the ground in agony.

Writhing in pain, the young wizard's face begins to contort, shifting before their eyes. His once white bond hair changes to silver growing much longer. The grayish eyes bleed into a silvery color and his face changes from slightly pointed to a much more narrow. His nose becomes perfectly aligned, his jaw a more pronounced and his small stature alters allowing him to grow several inches taller. After several moments the wizard lays still hardly moving his chest. The air becomes still again reverting back to the calm forest it once was. The three wizards backup from the clearing, bringing their hoods over their heads again, keeping their eyes on the figure. The minutes that go by are agonisingly slow for them with the only sound of the forest to comfort them. Until the wizard in the center is able to stand again twitching from aftershocks and panting hard. His body is racked with sweat despite the cold chill in the air.

At last, the final wizard, who was previously leaning against a tree truck, steps into the circle. Though he continues to hide his face under the hood. His spidery fingers grab a hold of the blond wizard's wet arm producing a wand in his other hand and presses the wand unto the arm tightly, while whispering. It takes only a moment before a black wisp is brought out of the wand making the young wizard shudder in pain. Where once pale clear skin was, now lays a tattoo of a skull with a snake slithering from it's mouth. Pleased, the wizard takes his hands away and steps back walking back towards the path and disappearing from sight.

Once the wizard is gone from sight the only witch rushes to the youngest and catch him as he finally passes out from exhaustion. She cradles his head in her thin arms slowly petting his wet hair with words of comfort.

"You've done wonderful Draconis, I'm so proud you."

The wizards on the sides look at the scene with looks of pride gripping their cloaks to ward off the cold. No other words are heard just the howl of the winds continuing to carry around them.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

At number 4 Privet Drive, a small raven haired wizard shivers suddenly and looks up from under his bed. Wrinkling his nose in confusion the little wizard bends back over his homework, hiding under the bed once again. His green eyes struggle to read the lines since his only light source is a candle. This year the Dursleys were even worst then last year. The second the sable haired wizard stepped into the house his belongings were snatched out of his hands and stuffed in the cupboard under the stairs. He tried to argue with them, but their voice's only became louder, then his uncle called him freak and dragged him to his room hard enough to leave bruises.

As soon as he was shoved into his tiny bedroom, they slammed the door shut locking him in, only allowing him to come out for short bathroom breaks three times a day. A few days went by before they even allowed him to do his chores, which confused the wizard. The only up side to having this much alone time was he able to actually get his homework done on time for once.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of You-Know-Who was the small green eyed wizard. Orphaned when he was only a child and forced to live with his only living relatives, the Dursleys. The dullest and most unpleasant people you could ever meet. If it wasn't for Harry being a wizard he was positive he'd be just as horrible as them. However Harry Potter was a sweet, loving, and understanding boy. He was also brave to a T and very stubborn with a fiery temper. Entering his fifth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry stood at a stature of 5'5. His face held bright green eyes lye concealed by ugly horn rimmed glasses, disheveled short black hair, and smooth pale skin. His appearance was also faintly muscular showing signs of his maturing into an adult.

Putting the finishing touches on his potion essay, Harry dug around in the loose floor board searching for a new parchment. During the beginning of the summer Harry found an opening to sneak downstairs and steal back his school supplies. He grinned when the locked was opened from the bobby pin he discovered on the bathroom floor. He had caught the Weasley twins picking Filch's locked door on one of his many late night walks and asked them to teach him. Before he left school he could practically break into anything with help of only a bobby pin. With his things back Harry could finally complete his summer homework and not end up cramming everything together at the last minute on the train.

Flipping his transfiguration book to chapter 12 he began his essay for Professor McGonagall, knowing hers would take the longest. The raven haired wizard had been up all night researching without having had dinner. His stomach growled ever few minutes to remind him of his hunger, which made getting his homework done harder. The Dursleys were entertaining company that night so they had "forgotten "to feed him, he wasn't all that surprised.

"The least they could have done was send up some leftovers," he whispered quietly as hears his stomach growl for the fifth time since beginning his essays.

The Weasleys hadn't connected him at all this summer and neither had his best friend Hermione. The only one, strangely enough, that wrote him at all was Neville Longbottom. He didn't have anything against the portly Gryffindor; it was just that he wasn't that friendly with his roommate. He spoke to him and hung out when Seamus or Dean were around, but other then that they never had a chance to talk one-on-one. However when he was boarding the Hogwarts Express at the end of the year, Neville stopped him to say he believed Harry no matter what people said. So taken by shock it took him awhile to reply back, then days later Hedwig delivered him a letter addressed from Neville asking him about his summer so far. Since then they've been sending letters back and fourth, he even sent Harry some cakes his Grandmother made for him. Those ran out days ago, due to the Durselys bad memory this summer.

Harry quickly blows out the candle when a shadow pasts his door, shifting his weight towards the wall. It was two a.m. now and if his Uncle caught him with his books, he didn't even want to image what would happen. The hard thumps of footsteps could be heard going downstairs and after ten minutes coming back upstairs with the sound of a door shutting. Taking his lighter from under his arm, the Gryffindor lights his candle again, so that he can finish his homework.

An hour goes by before the shiver he felt earlier rise up with his magic again. It felt bizarre, like an electric current tingling through his body. He didn't know what it was and he'd been sensing it all night. Harry would have written to Dumbledore, except the small wizard could imagin that the headmaster wouldn't have much to say about it. The green eyed wizard shrugged off the feeling until a sharp pain rips through his body causing him to roll from under the bed with a hiss. He blinks rapidly trying to get up when another abrupt ache leaves him cringing on the hard wood floor. The raven bites his tongue to keep from screaming as the pain gets worse, making his head throb and his body shake in agony. Blood quickly fills his mouth when he bit down on his tongue while closing his eyes to ward off the extreme pain that was arcing through his system.

'Wha…what's happening to me?' he thinks when the pain increases. The little Gryffindor never notices his body slowly changing. His raven hair deepens to a blue black color; becoming shoulder length. His eyes goes from a forest green to emerald, making them shine, his face change to have a more feminine structure, which give him a soft pink color to his cheeks and red pouty lips. And at last his height shirks down to 5'2.

When the Boy-Who-Lived stops shivering, the last thought that crosses his mind before he passes out is, 'Why me?'

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Dumbledore couldn't have been more content if someone were to make everything lemon flavored. He sat in his office at Hogwarts sipping his tea watching the wards of 4 Privet Drive. His little weapon hadn't had a single letter from his friends, thanks to a certain Great wizard, which pleased the headmaster soundly. He told the two in his most grandfatherly tone that contacting Harry would endanger his safety and the Gryffindors believed him. It was sometimes just too easy. The old headmaster goes to stands up from his desk walking towards the fireplace; he takes a pinch of Floo Powder and throws it in with a yell for.

"Severus Snape's office."

The fire flickers green and a minute passes before the surly wizard sticks his head through the fireplace with a sigh.

"Headmaster, this had better be of up most importance, because as you can clearly see it's three a.m. and I am extremely tired."

Waving off the comment, Dumbledore looks at the snarky Potions Master with a bright twinkle in his eye and smiles, "Severus my boy, you're running a tad late? Was the meeting long?"

Feeling extremely temped to roll his eyes at the headmaster, Snape replies, "I apologies Albus. However, the Dark Lord was bringing an exceptionally valuable recruit into the Inner Circle tonight, and you know how fond he is of flashy performances."

The great wizard walks back to sit in his chair folding his hands on his desk and sitting his chin on his stapled fingers

"Is that so Severus? Who, if I might ask, was this important new recruit?"

A sneer appears on the greasy haired man face as he looks to the corner, "That sir I am unable to tell you," Snape snarls.

The twinkle in the headmaster eyes brightens and he leans forward slightly, "And why prey tell is it you can't, Severus?"

Just as the black haired man begins to reply, the wards around 4 Privet Drive go off, blaring loud bells and whistles. The headmaster turns to the old device with narrowed eyes and stands abruptly rounding the desk in a hurry.

"I see, I think it's best if you come through, my boy."

The Potions Master doesn't resist the urge to roll his eyes this time and pulls his head out, coming through the fireplace the next minute. Dusting his robes of any ashes, Severus stands tall and scowls at the old man running around.

"Severus, I need you to go check on Harry tonight, it looks as if there may be a problem."

Albus just manages to turn off the last alarm when he sees Severus giving the most horrified face the man could make.

"Excuse me headmaster, it appears I may have heard you wrong, but did you say you want me to…"Check on Potter?"

"That is correct Severus, now if you wouldn't mind hurrying, my boy. I'm sure you can handle this matter quickly," replies the headmaster as he turns fully towards the sour looking Potions Master with a warm smile.

A sigh escapes the Potions Master's lips and he swirls around in a bat like fashion to walk towards the door. Just as he is about to touch the handle, Dumbledore, who goes to sit down again, yells, "And Severus if you could be a just a bit out of your character for once while checking young Mr. Potter it would be most appreciated."

The greasy haired man simply growls lowly muttering about spoiled brats and steps out the office without turning around, slamming the door. Proving he could indeed act very out of character.

As soon as the black haired man exits an unfamiliar glint enters the usually jolly man's eye. Leaning back he wears a thoughtful look on his face, he reaches his wrinkled hand out to grab a Lemon Drop from the crystal dish on his desk and tosses the sour treat inside his mouth.

"Hmm…It appears I may need to remind Severus of his place again," He whispers quietly.

Closing his eyes, Dumbledore begins to plan.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXx

A dark wisp materializes upon the entrance of one Severus Snape. He couldn't possibly put into words how much he hated the Headmaster at this moment. The loony old man actually thought that at 3:00 a.m. now 3:54a.m. He, Severus, wanted to come into contact with the bane of his existence. He didn't want to be around the boy at a more pleasurable hour, but this early in the morning would surely be a test for his patience.

Quiet footsteps are hardly heard as he walks past the countless grey houses of Privet Drive. The man sneers at the plainness of the street and speeds up his pace.

'Muggles could truly be unremarkable at times' thinks the sour wizard.

There wasn't a single thing unique about Privet Drive, except for the minor change in a mailbox or the flowers within each yard. But there was nothing that could be distinguished between one house to the other.

His pace slows and he stands in front of number 4 four Privet Drive, coming to a complete stop. His wand hand arches around the silent house, searching for any intruders with a spell. Satisfied with his work he glides to the front door.

"Alohomora," whispers the onyx eyed wizard.

He opens the door with a soundless click and steps inside silently. Stepping over the thresh-hold he takes in his surroundings with narrow eyes. The off-white walls is littered with pictures of a large man that resembles a hog, a woman whose face is similar to that of a horse and a boy who takes after the pig man. Not seeing any photos of the Boy-Who-Lived, the Potions Master shrugs it off, thinking that the boy was probably too good to be a part of the collection. He strides up the staircase, wand in hand, stopping at the first door. Taking in the many locks and cat flap he can't help but have his curiosity peaked. The black haired man makes quick work of the locks and pushes the door open with a soft hiss.

Never in Severus Snape's wildest dreams would he have ever thought that he'd see Harry Potter in the position he was currently in. Many times he had entertained the thought of seeing the reckless hero fall; however this was beyond nightmarish. There in the middle of the filthy floor lay Potter, unconscious. His chest took in shallow breaths of air with a long black hair fanned out across his face. There were some blood littering the floor and on the boys fingers.

The man furrowed his brows trying to remember if the boy was always this small. He kneels beside the raven haired boy, brushing his hair aside to make out his face. Holding in a gasp, the aged man finds harry to look very different from when Severus last saw him. Instead of the scrawny, shy boy he was use to despising, lay a feminine young man. His figure, once awkward, was now petite and his heart shaped face, dare he think it, cute. The Potions Master can't help but sit down, fully in shock as he takes in the new Potter. He tries and thinks of all the possible reasons for this change, reanalyzing everything he knew of the family history of the Potters, but came up with nothing usual.

As time passed with the greasy haired wizard trying to deliberate any possible reason for Potter's latest change in appearance, a door opening down the hall startles the man. The loud thumps of footsteps echoes across the room and the following noise descends downstairs. The Potions Master mutters a hushed tempus, seeing that it's almost time for sunrise. Thinking quickly, Snape mummers "Silencio."

Inside Potter's room, he stands gracefully back up and walks over to the bed snatching the flimsy blanket. He saunters back towards the boy and wraps him up tightly. Afterwards the onyx eyed wizard summons all of Potter's things, which come out from under the bed, to his suitcase and levitates it to his other hand.

Shrinking the suitcase and other items, Severus places them in his pocket. Next he goes over to the bird cage and opens it so that he could free the bird, certain the owl could find Potter, and shrinks the cage down with the rest of Potter's things. Confident that he had everything, he carefully picks up Potter and strides back out of the room towards the door. He reaches the hallway he could hear the muggle just getting up and without turning back, he walks out with the bird not to far behind.

While he walks away with Potter and his belongings, Severus thinks of where to go. He knew that bringing the boy back to the headmaster would relieve him of this burden, but some force was holding him back from doing so after seeing the boy. He couldn't hide Potter in his rooms since the headmaster always knew what went on in the school and taking him back to prince manor would leave him alone, which wasn't an option. A soft breath escaped the greasy haired wizard's mouth for the second time that night as he thinks of the only place the aged old wizard would never look for the boy. He just hoped that this wouldn't be the most idiotic idea he ever had and he disparate away, leaving the dreary lane of number 4 Privet Drive.

A/N: ok that was a mouth full ha-ha…anyway hope you like it trying to keep the characters personality in touch while adding some OOC, not an easy task people. Review and make me happy people. Rewrite.


	2. Chapter 3

A/N: I need reviews to keep my spirits up. Meaning I gladly accept advice to improve my writing on top on praise's. This next chapter has a long explanation about Neville because he's important to the story. And I don't want to confuse people later on so I'm getting this out of the way. Rewrite

Title: Primal

Summary: The Purebloods have always valued their secrets, especially Malfoys. The story will be written as a narrative of harry, Draco ECT, then Third person. "Talking" 'thinking' "_dreaming"_

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, i'm just sick with rabid fangirl syndrome.

Warning: This contains Yaoi, Mpreg, Possessive Draco/Submissive Harry and some very graphic language. So no likey, no ready; no one's forcing you…except Draco because he wants the attention.

Chapter 2

Believer

Neville Longbottom was an ordinary wizard. His magic was subpar with the other students who attended Hogwarts and his grades were about average. The only class he enjoyed, and was skillful at was herbology, which wasn't nearly as great as most wizards his age. For the first eleven years of his life his family thought he was a squib, until his uncle dropped him out a window, which resulted in him performing his first act of accidental magic. Countless times Neville asked himself why he was chosen to attend such a distinguished school that was Hogwarts or placed in such a legendary house like Gryffindor. But now, while working around the greenhouse in the back of his grandmother's cottage, he questioned why Harry Potter was his friend.

Over the years he watched the kind-hearted Gryffindor perform feats that even a fully trained wizard had difficulty accomplishing. Harry was the epitome of Gryffindor honest and bravery that Neville always sought to be. The Boy-Who-Lived was courageous, kind, fair and so loving it was impossible to hate him, expect professor Snape, who hated everyone.

Yet from what Neville learned as he observed from afar was that Harry Potter was just as green and silver as he was red and gold. He demonstrated Slytherin tendencies when the raven hair boy thought people weren't watching. Like when you looked in his eyes as he did his homework or played a prank a subtle twinkle of cunningness would sparkle. Or when his mask would fall in place during the day and you couldn't tell that harry was suffering from the secrets he kept from even his best friends. Neville saw all this, but never knew what to do with the information. He wasn't close to Harry, he was just Harry's roommate who on occasion would sit next to during meal time or offer to help on herbology essays. However it changed because of a small Raven Claw girl. Luna Lovegood was anything but average. Her uniqueness even inspired the nick-name that everyone loved to call her, Loony Luna. With her love for imaginary creatures and radish earrings Luna lovegood was a symbol of oddness. Nevertheless Neville enjoyed her company; especially when she visited him at the greenhouse to talk about her father magazine _The Quibbler, _or some other bizarre topic. She advised him to reach out more to Harry and help him during this year. And when he argued that he wasn't brave enough she'd smiled like she knew something he didn't and said

"Sure you are Neville you just need to get those locknormers out of your head."

So he tried harder to become friends with Harry which was easier since his best friend Ron Weasley wasn't speaking to him, along with Hermione granger who sided with Ron for untold reasons. During the second task he even managed to aid the Hogwarts Champion by supplying him with gillyweed to breath under water.

By then he was back on good terms with his best friends, but Neville could safely say they were a lot closer then before. They were brought even closer when the raven haired boy brought back Cedric's body at the end of the last task. As they rode together in the same compartment going home, it was easy to see the depression on his face as his friends argued back and forth about something unimportant. He chose to where his mask again ensuring them that he was fine but in truth that mask was clearly slipping. Neville didn't know what to do so as they left the compartment, when the train stopped, Neville caught Harry before he could leave and hugged him. The first burst of Gryffindor bravery he demonstrated in a while. When he finally let go of the Harry he whispered

"I believe you Harry, that V.V...Voldemort is back."

Swallowing hard, he left quickly before seeing if he had caused more damage then earlier.

A week later a white snow owl pecked at his window late at night. He let it in seeing it was Harry's trade mark owl Hedwig, with a short note attached to her leg. Neville quickly untied it reading the parcel that held two very brief, but manful words to the average young man:

Thank you

H.P.

And the rest, as the muggles say, was history. They kept in constant contact since then writing about everything and anything. Harry told Neville about his childhood and his home and Neville replied with letters about his as well. There wasn't anything Neville could do to help Harry's situation, and he had a feeling that if he told anyone, Harry would lose what little trust he placed in him, so he comforted him with words and sent pastries, his grandma made, whenever he could.

His last letter he received from Harry had been a week ago, the longest since, and frankly Neville had begun to worry. Finally sitting down on the wooden bench facing his plants the Gryffindor boy read the letter one last time hoping against hope it would tell him why his small kind-hearted friend had not replied in such a long. It was a simple letter thanking him for the pastries and talking about how the Dursleys where making him do more chores this summer, nothing else. Neville replied back the next day saying it was no trouble to him and for harry to keep his strength up.

The slightly portly young man sighed again trying to keep the worry off his mind by tending to his plants, except he couldn't concentrate well enough to even apply dragon dung to the soil. He couldn't ask anyone because Harry confined to him that his best friends hadn't wrote to him all summer and Dumbledore was out because he didn't really know the headmaster properly. All he could do was wait, which was killing the usually patient boy.

Just as he was about to settle in for the evening an owl flew over the glass dome landing neatly on the roof to peck at the glass. The tiny brown creature was as frequent a visitor as Hedwig seeing as she belonged to his good friend, Luna. Neville went to stand up and walk to the door when he saw the owl, a small smile tracing his face for the first time in a week.

The mousy bird glided down and settled on Neville's shoulder sticking his tiny leg out and nuzzling the young man's neck. He lightly pets her, while untying the note with a sigh.

"Thank you Ribbon, Luna always seems to know exactly what to tell me in cases like these."

When he finishes untying the note he quietly read aloud:

_Greenhouse Keeper_

_I know your worries and I have to tell you that they are not needed. The Golden Snake is in good health and pleasant company. He's scared of his new nest but his mate is close by to ease his fears. The Silent Bat hovers close to his person keeping our Snake safe and the mate nesting parents are assisting the Bat. Soon your green thump will be required to aid but for now he is in protected. Put your worries at ease Greenhouse Keeper._

_Your friend_

_Moon_

He rereads the parcel over and over trying to decipher Luna's code.

"Ok Greenhouse Keeper is me and the Golden Snake must be harry...but what does she mean by mate and bats."

He sighs again placing the letter in his pocket and walks back towards the house to reply to the ravenclaw girl. But he was happy to know that harry was safe as far as he could understand. It was settling into night when he made it inside the cottage to find his grand mother sitting in her rocking chair by the fireplace with a small red book in her hands

"Neville," she says quietly without looking up from the words, "I hope that I do not have to remind to you again about spending all day in the greenhouse, you have other studies as well."

Neville stops at the door fidgeting on doorway, "I know, sorry grandmother, it won't happen again."

She nods curtly turning the page of her book with a frown, "See that it doesn't, goodnight."

Stepping quickly to her Neville places a light kiss on her cheek, whispering a soft, "Good night." and walks upstairs to his room. As he hikes to his bedroom, he can't help but continue to worry about his small friend hoping that Luna was right once again

A/N: Ok for those who didn't understand about Neville's role in Harry life here it is please review or I'll die…I just know I will TT^TT ~sighs dramaticly~


	3. Chapter 4

A/N: ok another chapter coming at cha. This one will feature the main characters, as well as, side stories so it'll be long.

Title: Primal

Summary: The Purebloods have always valued their secrets, especially Malfoys. The story will be written as a narrative of harry, Draco ECT, then Third person. "Talking" 'thinking' "_dreaming"_

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm just you run of the mill crazy fan girl.

Warning: This contains Yaoi, Mpreg, Possessive Draco/Submissive Harry and some very graphic language. So no likey, no ready; no one's forcing you…except Draco because he wants the attention.

Chapter 3

Sleeping beauty

'Waking up has never felt so painful,' was Harry's first thought as he slowly opened his eyes, only to shut them quickly again when light burned him.

He groaned quietly as he turned over to conceal his face from the torture; hiding in a feathery pillow that lay under his head. His bones felts stiff, making it seem impossible to do such a simple task, but he managed to safely burrow down into the silk sheets enough where he felt content. He curled his legs into his chest wrapping his arms around the slim appendages. He then dug his head deep into the bed to block out the light completely. Though his limbs felt like they were dead, he never felt more comfortable lying in such a soft place. That's when it hit the raven haired boy causing him to snap his eyes open wide. The small twin bed the Dursleys gave him was hard as concrete, and the blankets scratchy and thin, not like the thick warm ones that lay over him. Panic began to choke him, he sat up on exhausted arms to see his surroundings.

'Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore,' thought Harry staring around the room that clearly wasn't the one the Dursleys gave him.

Room, more like small apartment would be a fitting word to describe the place where he was sleeping in. The area was massive, dark blue walls lined with silver stood far from the bed. Towering over him was the ceiling painted a deeper shade of blue with a dazzling silver chandelier placed in the center and holding glossy candles, matching the walls tastefully. The floor was a bushy carpet that was also a brighter tint of the same color. Not much furniture occupied the room, except two small black side tables that was placed on each side of the bed. A book case and a long scroll, of some sort, was hanging on the other side of the wall. IT held a beautiful design that looked to be Asian, with waves of water and a mountain, except the drawling looked oddly empty, like it a missing a key player to hold the art work together. Three doors also dominated the room. One, to the far left and another, double door, that set in front vision on the bed. The last one was made of glass covered with silky clear curtains with a black bar on top holding the linen. The remaining piece of furniture that was in the room was the bed itself. As far as the little wizard could see it was focal point of the large setting. The frame was a classic wooden painted black. heavy deep blue drapes lay tied to the side with silver ropes. The bedspread was also blue, which seem to be the theme, sprinkled and lined with silver.

Harry tried to move towards the end of the bed, but his weak legs put up too much of a protest. He didn't know why he was so tired and it was beginning to scare him terribly. He slowly patted his body to find his wand but the only clothing he wore were a silk black button up shirt and pants. He moved to push up his glasses in frustration but when he felt his face he found that he wasn't wearing them. He looked up again to gaze at the room realizing that his vision was in fact clear without the thick lenses to help him. Suddenly all thought of his glasses and his wand came to a halt when he heard the sound of low whispering voices on the other side of the double doors. It felt as if he were trapped in paradise, surrounded by the comfort for royalty while being as fragile as a lily.

He didn't like the thought, so he did the only the thing that came natural to him for years, he tried to run. Since moving his legs were obviously out of the question harry slowly dragged himself to the edge of the bed, feeling his arms screaming in pain and exhaustion. As he neared the bed ending he saw out of the corner of his eye the scroll again, except it seemed to be moving. The waves of air were blowing and the mountain appeared to be shifting dirt down his colossal back. Then a small young girl with long black hair walked into the frame. Her eyes had a white wrap tightly wound around them blocking her vision, and she wore a plain white kimono with a blood red slash. She stood in front of the background turning to face the direction of Harry and gave him a tiny lift of her lips. Harry lay down, still as a pole, abandoning hopes of escape staring at the little girl. Slowly she opened her mouth, barley moving her lips she spoke.

"You shouldn't be moving young one. You have yet to fully heal," her voice was soft and concerning as her face moved to appear to look towards the door. Harry could still hear the voices outside continuing to speak in hush tones, but he couldn't look away from the picture. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to form words.

Finally he replied back just as softly, "Do you know who's out there?" he asked, her his eyes quickly shifted towards the door for a second before looking back at her. Her mouth formed that tiny half smile and her head tilted to the side.

"They don't mean you harm young one, so please go back and rest so that you may heal properly," as she spoke she folded her legs under her then the picture proceeded to stop moving.

Harry lay there for a few moments debating on listening to the strange drawing. The Gryffindor in him just refused to sit there weak as the strangers continued to speak right outside the door. In the end the decision was taken from him because the double doors began to open.

Severus Snape had been called many things in his time. He'd been called Genius, greasy, sarcastic, coward, stubborn, rude and many other names. However never in his forty odd years of his life had he ever been called foolish. Be it known that one Lucius Malfoy had the gaul, had the audacity, the balls to call one Severus Snape, all around Master of skill and intelligence, foolish. He had decided, after standing around in the cold street for moments on end, to take the boy to Malfoy Manor. Lucius was awake at such an early hour to greet his friend, however when he saw the bundle that Severus carried into his study he preceded to tell Severus, "You foolish, foolish man!"

Severus would have dropped the poor boy if it wasn't for the fact that the house elves had already taken him. Still wrapped in a black blanket you could barley tell who lay inside, if it wasn't for the signature black curly hair sticking out from the cover. Severus didn't betray the shock he was feeling as the silver haired man uttered those words. Instead he arched a single brow in question while remaining a cool façade.

"My Lucius, you haven't seen the boy yet?" Severus sat down on the black lounge chair occupied behind him. Lucius narrowed his eyes and strolled towards a cabinet located behind his desk. He fished out a bottle of scotch than walked back towards his desk and proceeded to fill his and Severus glass with the burning liquid.

"I cannot fathom another word to describe what you have done Severus. What exactly were you thinking when you decided to bring the Boy-Who-Lived to my manor."

As he spoke, a sneer appeared on his face. When he finished he slowly brought the liquor to his lips and sipped a small amount of the beverage. Severus sat there listening to his rant while he watched his hand swirling his drink with a calm expression. When Lucius was done speaking he stopped to take a taste of the scotch, then spoke, never taking his eyes off of the cup.

"Isn't this what we have always wanted Lucius. I was under the impression that this was our Master's plan." Lucius sneered at the man, feeling his eyes narrow further into slits.

"I don't think our Master wanted us to bring the boy so soon my friend."

The word friend was said with such a bite that it had the house elf filching. The boy was placed on the sofa located on the other end of the room while the two men sat there exchanging words. Severus lifted his head to look at Lucius, speaking his next words softly

"I don't think our Master took into account the boy appearing as he is either, Lucius."

Severus waved his wand towards the sleeping boy lifting the blanket off of his face. Lucius followed the line of direction of the Potions Master's wand and barley refrained from gaping.

The boy had obviously undergone many changes. In the dim light the boys face looked almost angelic. He looked smaller and his long eyes lashes shifted as he slept. The only words that Lucius could verbalize was

"Merlin!"

"My thoughts exactly," said Severus with a smirk placed firmly on his mouth.

Lucius looked back at Severus with a furrow in his brow and frown, "But this makes no sense. The Potters were purebloods as far as I can tell and Lily was born with muggle parents."

Severus lips turned into a thin line as he spoke "Well it would seem the Potters or Evans had their secrets as well or…," Severus let the rest of his words fade as he turned his head towards the young boy again, fingering his drink leisurely.

Lucius growled deep in his throat as he caught on to what the Potions Master was saying and leaned forward.

"He has nothing to do with this Severus! It's merely a coincidence!"

His words came out like a hiss, freighting the house elf farther as he tended to the sleeping boys comfort. He hadn't been dismissed and he was far to scared to interrupt his master.

"There is no such thing as a coincidence, Lucius. Now I think it will be in your best interest to possibly consider the fact these two events may be connected." Severus leaned back in his chair, crossing his leg over other.

The silver haired man rubbed his temples in frustration, displaying far more emotion then he had in many years. He thought about the fact as soon as he saw the boy, but he didn't want to believe it. Yet he couldn't find an explanation for such acts happening on the same night.

After a moment Lucius waved over the house elf, "Bitsy I want you to take the young man to the guest wing and place him in the silent room. Make sure not to wake him as you clean and change him. Now go." He watched the elf pick up the boy effortlessly then disappear from the room before setting his eyes on his blacked hair friend again.

"We will inform him of the change in plans tomorrow," said the silver eyed wizard before he stood up and swept towards the door. Before he left the room he turned his head around.

"What surprises me, my friend is that your hatred for the boy hasn't been brought up once since you brought him in, why is that?"

The dark wizard stood, brushing invisible lent from his robes and walked over to Lucius. As he stride towards the staircase he whispered, "Many things had changed tonight Lucius." Then he was gone.

Lucius continued to his room in the opposite direction finding his wife still sound asleep. He crawled into bed tucking an arm around her waist and falling back into a light sleep before he had to wake again in an hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightmares haunted Draco Malfoy as he slept. They had forced his inheritance tonight. A dark ritual rarly performed, which caused him to become a full grown vela. He felt stronger, more handsome and magic burned inside him like burning lce. Everything would be perfect for him, except the nightmares kept him from sleeping soundlessly like he sought. Visions of pain and horror interrupted his dreams and kept him waking every hour. His body still felt exhausted from the change, so he couldn't leave his bed to clear his thoughts. As a result he just lye there staring at the canopy of his bed till he fell asleep, only to be brought back into a hellish imagination. A person, he wasn't sure if it was male or female, was a frequent visitor of the dreams.

He watched as they stood there among shadows looking at the person with hate in their wide white eyes. Surrounded, the person would cry out for someone, but Draco never heard the name. Then the people would disappear only to be surrounded by figures made of fire as one lone shadow watched from the wall of fire. Draco tried to help them, but he could never reach the person. Then they would scream louder as the skin was burned off of him. Melting away till only ashes was left, than the lone shadow would walk up to the ashes, looking at them with kind eyes and a cruel outline of a smile.

He'd say, "For the greater good my boy."

The young wizard would wake up again only for this to be repeated. Draco signed softly as he lay there feeling the sun rise on him from the glass door beside the bed. He knew he wouldn't be obligated to be downstairs for breakfast since he was allowed to rest for the day, yet he refused to sleep only to be witness to that. His muscles ached as he turned his body to the side and his head throbbed in pain. He tried to think that maybe this was his mate crying out for help, except the dream didn't make enough since for that to be true. A small snort left his nose as that pasted through his thoughts

He thought plenty about mate this past year. Every waking moment love and lust would build inside him as he tried to picture what his mate would look like. He been told since he was a child that his mate would be the perfect submissive for him. Since then he thought that his mate would be like another servant for him or maybe a toy of some sort. However now that he lay here staring at nothing in particular he couldn't help feeling absolute love for the stranger that would spend his days with him. Ever since the beginning of his transformation he'd been displaying irrational emotion everywhere. His usual mask had slipped immensely off his face. He became much angrier at little things, like when a death eater had bumped him in the hallway. He's been so out of control it took three stunners's to immobilize him before he killed the rookie death eater. His master thankfully hadn't punished him for that, but that didn't stop him from being disappointed in his actions. His parents told him he would have better control of his emotions when he was united with his mate, but not having control had really been a change for the young wizard.

A house-elf popped into the silver eye's wizard room, setting his breakfast on the table, then leaving with another pop. Draco didn't have much of an appetite and even if he did he doubted he could actually manage to pick the tray up let alone his wand to summon it to his lap. So instead he closed his eyes to fall back asleep to face another nightmare, but at least it'll help to get his strength back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Lucius would never show such a petty emotion, but inside he was nervous. He'd woken an hour later to find his wife gone from the bed. He saw the bathroom door was closed, so he lay there thinking of everything that he had to fix. Everything was perfect until Severus Snape brought harry potter looking as such last night. Now he had to inform not only his master of his change in plans but also of the plans he had that involved his son. He didn't want to think it was possible, but if harry potter was Draco's mate then things were about to get a lot more complicated. Lucius Malfoy knew it was a bad idea to set up potential mates with the other death eater children, whispering into the right ears that Draco appeared to be close to, then slowly winding it down to two. Draco showed certain habits around both Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass. He was positive one of those two had to be the mate. Now he wasn't so certain anymore and when he informed them of this news contracts would be broken. His wife warned him that a mate couldn't be chosen like he wished, but he hadn't listened and like a good mate his wife stood by the decision against her better judgment. As his wife finished with her shower and she walked out of the bathroom Lucius turned his head to her, speaking quietly

"I should have listened love," he knew she would understand what he meant, she always did. She gave him a knowing look then walked over to him to kiss him gently on the cheek.

"Yes you should have, but I forgive you darling." Then she stood again strolling into the closet to dress. Lucius sat up from the bed to freshen up then face his problems.

Lucius Malfoy strolled into the dining room later that morning to find his master sat at the head of the table with a cup of coffee. The room was bright with large windows facing the gold and white dining table, so you could see his face clearly. Lord Voldemort, or as he liked to be called by his inner circle now Tom Riddle had changed since his reviving. No longer the insane monster sat on a throne of blood, but a handsome regal man. The only thing that hadn't been changed was the man's blood red eyes and bouts of anger. Tom looked up slightly when he heard footsteps and gave Lucius a small nod of good morning then went back to browsing the Daily Prophet. The middle aged wizard proceeded to sit to the right of his Master and order a cup of tea from the house elf that stood by to fetch breakfast. Lucius thought about bringing the troubling matter up to his master as soon as he saw him, but he wanted Severus there to farther explain things. So instead he waited there taking his own copy of the Daily Prophet that was set there and began pretending to read it.

"Something is obviously bothering you Lucius, so be a sport and say what's on your mind," spoke Tom never taking his eyes off his paper. The silver haired man took his tea from the elf, sipping it leisurely, and then set it down with a soft sigh.

"Master, it appears plans have to be changed."

"I've told you Lucius, call me Tom and what do you mean plans have to be changed. If you are referring to the involvement of Harry Potter then I am well aware of the situation already," replied tom.

Lucius lifted his brow in question and set the paper down to give his master his full attention then asked

"You know already master?"

Tom smirked looking up at the silver haired wizard with ruby eyes, "Yes Lucius I have ways of knowing every possible factor that happens with my followers, you should know that already."

Then he went back to staring at his paper before continuing, "And as for your other arrangements for Draco's mate, you should have known better to test fate Lucius, let this be a lesson next time you decide to take these things into you won hands. Now when Harry Potter wakes, I want you to take Narcissa with you to prepare him for his role and inform Parkinson and Greengrass that they won't be needed any longer."

With that said, Tom stood up and walked out of the dining room greeting Narcissa who came in after him with a small smile. She sat down next to him, kissed his cheek then went on to fill his and her order for breakfast, knowing exactly what he would like. He'd tell her later about the boy, but for now he would enjoy a lovely breakfast with his mate.

It had been a week since that morning. Lucius set his plans into motion as soon as breakfast was over. He made absolute certain that Draco never set foot into the guest wing when he saw his son again after two days. He looked healthier then the night of the ceremony and much more like him instead of his mother. Then he enlightened his wife of the boy, which had better results then his meetings with The Parkinson's and Greengrasses. The marriage arrangements had to be broken off since he was sure that neither of the two were the mate of Draco, this cost him years of trust he built up and business contracts with Peter and Daniel.

He tried to explain to them there was a possibility neither would be the mate, but because of his involvement both had it in there heads that there wasn't any other reasons why they would be. Lucius gave them information about Veela that wasn't basic knowledge furthering their beliefs. All wizards or witches with veela blood or half-veela have human mates. Only full blooded Veela mated with other Veela and only on a rare chance would a full blooded Veela would have a human mate which resulted in half bloods. They sought out wizards or witches that either had some small amount of creature of blood or veela. When he told them that they were convince that their daughter could be a possible mate for Draco since both daugthers had creature in there bloodline. He left the angered men knowing that retaliation would be brought in the future.

He stood in the silent room with his wife after being informed by Yuki that Harry Potter had woken up. The small Japanese girl came into another frame in his study; thankfully his wife was there was well. He walked up to the room holding his wife's arm with a blank mask. When they went into the sitting room his wife tightened her grip and he looked at her.

"Lucius remember since he is the submissive of a Veela mate, he will be different so try to be gentle with him dear."

Her mask fell as she said this stepping away from him to face the door.

"It doesn't matter love, he's still a Gryffindor and the Boy Who Lived. I'm positive that not much has changed."

"If you say so darling, but you have been warned," she replied giving him that knowing look he hated.

Finally he swept towards her and wound his arm around her waist letting his mask fall along side with her, "I will try for our family love," and then he reached out his hand to open the door.

A/N: REWRITE


	4. Chapter 5

A/N: REWRITE

Title: Primal

Summary: The Purebloods have always valued their secrets, especially Malfoys. The story will be written as a narrative of harry, Draco ECT, then Third person. "Talking" 'thinking' "_dreaming"_

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm just you run of the mill crazy fan girl.

Warning: This contains Yaoi, Mpreg, Possessive Draco/Submissive Harry and some very graphic language. So no likey, no ready; no one's forcing you…except Draco because he wants the attention.

Chapter 4

I'm just a kid

When Narcissa Malfoy laid eyes on the boy, she could hardly believe that the beautiful creature that lye frighten on the bed was actually Harry potter. He was positively alluring; the small young wizard was the epitome of adorableness and positively the perfect submissive. He casted his large emerald eyes shyly from beneath the cover which he had hidden under at the last minute, looking the couple over with surprise. It was at that moment Narcissa knew without a doubt, that this boy would be the ideal mate for her Dragon.

Initially she wasn't too sure how the boy-who-lived would become a submissive mate to her son. From the gossip she heard and her husband consent rants, she was convinced the brash, Gryffindor boy would be far from docile. The transformation one went into to become the mate of a Veela didn't change all aspects on ones personality, but influenced their previous behavior and adjusted their appearance to match the ideal supreme dominate. As she stared at the raven hair boy she couldn't help but smile thinking about how the fates were truly looking out for her family. When the couple didn't move nor speak for a long moment as they stood in the room, the Gryffindor boy decided too try and move farther beneath the blanket to shield himself from them.

He winced in pain when he shifted his weight to the side, which caught Narrcissa attention immediately. Her mother instincts went into over-drive when she observed the pain the boy was in. Lady Malfoy quickly walked over to the bed and knelt down on the floor with her arm outstretched. Seeing this Harry tried fleeing to the safety of the cover but the pain caused another wince. She furrowed her brows and spoke in hushed tones trying comfort the boy out

"It's ok dear, I won't hurt you"

Instead of reaching out towards her Harry remained under the blanket looking at her with wary eyes. Not to be thwarted easily, the older women leaned over slowly to take her black heels off then stood back up on bare feet. She sat on the bed next to the shy young mate, tucking her legs beneath her. The raven haired boy tried moving farther away from the women but such actions were strongly objected by his worn out limbs. Narcissa chanced a quick glance at her silent husband and found that he was frozen in shock. The older women let out a soft sigh of frustration then turned back towards the boy with a warm smile.

Harrys mind was in absolute tumult as soon as the door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Malfoy, who he recognized from the quiddich world cup. He could barely breathe, let alone form coherent words, his eyes became impossibly wide and his body shivered with fear. He was defenseless in the domain of the inhabitants who had been trying to end his life since he freed Mr. Malfoy's house elf. After a moment the older witch then started moving towards him which jump started his body to attempt to flee, except the dim-witted thing rejected the thought and struggled with exhausted.

'Didn't it know that it was in danger' thought Harry, as she finally got close enough to lean down with her arm out stretched. He saw her mouth forming words but the raven haired boy couldn't for the life of him figure out what she was saying because of the level of fear he was in. He tried shuffling over in a panic, as he witnessed the women taking off her heels and going to sit next to him, however pain still racked his frame. What was unusual was that even though his body was in a state of survival mode, part of his mind kept sending him soothing feelings that he wasn't in any peril. As if a small part of his brain was acting on instincts, while his body was acting on previous events he shared with the Malfoy family. In addition to his heart, which was acting in sorrow to something not relevant to this situation, his entire being was in a state of bewilderment, trepidation and anguish. Such feelings had always been sealed away, because his relatives couldn't care less if he was dead or not, but now they over-flow to a point where tears began to fall down his cheeks. His Gryffindor pride was ashamed to be showing such weakness in front of his enemies, nevertheless he just couldn't take how hopeless he felt at that moment. That's when he felt delicate hands softly wipe at his tear soaked cheeks and looked to see Mrs. Malfoy hands on his face smiling at him warmly.

"We are not going to harm you Harry, so please stop crying dear. We apologize if we frighten you but you must calm down," She said softly, tenderly messaging his face with her thumbs. Staring at her now she looked so much more harmless then she did when she first entered the room. Her ice cerulean eyes had thaw to a warmer shade and her mouth was curved upwards instead of the thin sneer that was familiar for all the Malfoy members her had met. The Gryffindor boy, without realizing it, leaned his head into her touch farther closing his eyes with a contented sigh. The moment was broken when Lucius Malfoy finally shook off his state of shock enough to see his wife practically cuddling a meek Harry potter?

"This cannot be happening," said the older wizard. This jolted the raven haired mate into backing away from the warm hands causing his wife to glare daggers at him. The silver haired wizard had seen the Gryffindor boy just last night, but seeing him awake was much more surprising. His eyes showed so much innocence then any wizard his age and he shied away like a frighten animal. The entire performance shocked Lucius to a point where he couldn't move for a long moment. The tears the boy started to shed was the focal point which jumped started Lucius into remembering he could in fact speak. He just wished he had chosen his words more wisely.

After Harry shifted far away from Narcissa, the older witch decided to rest the worried boys mind and explain everything. Sitting up straighter the women glanced to her husband with a warning look to stay quiet then started to speak

"Harry you must be wondering why your in our home, is that correct?" when the boy acknowledged he understood what she was saying by staring at her, she continued, "Dear you're here since where you were before wasn't safe any longer. Severus brought you to us to protect you and because we understand what has happen to you."

"What… is happening to me?" Harry whispered when Mrs. Malfoy was done speaking. Narcissa hesitated as she heard the boy speak for the first time since she and her husband walked into the room. He sounded so timid she almost couldn't help reaching out to hold the boy. Smiling to reassure the raven haired young man she folded her hands in her lap and took a breath.

"What do you know of Veela, Harry?" when Narcissa asked the question the older wizard decided to heed his mate's warning and sat down besides his wife which Harry looked warily at before answering.

"Well nothing really except for the ones I saw at the Quiddich World Cup and the stories I read in muggle fairy tales. Dudley wanted to be just like a prince when he was five so Aunt Petunia bought him a bunch of story books. But when Aunt Petunia started reading them to him at night, he learned the stories weren't about the prince but the princess and wanted to be one instead. Uncle Vernon didn't like hearing that so he set the books on fire. When I was cleaning up the mess I saw some were still intact and stole them away in my cupboard to read."

Harry didn't know why he was telling them all this nevertheless his mouth wouldn't stop moving. Instead he took a deep breath and spoke more without looking at them

"I learned in one book called _Winged girl_ some stuff about Veela I guess." When Harry had stopped talking he chanced a quick glance at the Malfoy.

Narcissa wanted to know more about what Harry had told them of his relatives but she just nodded her head with a smile "What was the story about dear?"

Harry's eyes went glassy as he remembered the stories he read as a child

'_Lying in the dark cupboard late at night Harry stared at the book with only the light from a candle he took when Aunt Petunia wasn't watching to help him see. He followed the story with bated breath even though he read the book over and over again. Love and tragedy filled the pages enthralling him into the tale. The Veela princess was his favorite character because no matter how hard life got for her she just kept hoping. She wasn't helpless like him but brave and smart. He wanted to be just like her even though his uncle would probably kill him for even thinking that, but he really didn't care what his Uncle thought of him anymore."_

When harry's eyes cleared up again he saw the Malfoys looking at him and realized he hadn't said anything for a while and blushed.

"Well the story mostly focused on a princess who was half Veela. She could turn into a bird-like creature just like the women at the Quiddich Cup. She also had a tattoo on her back that were drawn like wings and sprouted when she wanted to fly. Her voice could put people in a trance and she could control the weather with her emotions."

Narcissa was surprise with how much knowledge the muggle obtained about Veela and filed that away for later in her memory. Then she nodded her head when Harry became quiet again and spoke.

"Yes this is all very true, but did you know that men could be Veela as well." She saw the boy shake his head and nodded again

"There are male Veela as well as female, Harry. It's a well hidden secret however the Malfoy generation has been breading male half vela's for the past four centuries. I myself am a mate to my husband who is half Veela himself. Some Malfoy men did find mates with other half-veela but some found them with witches and wizards who have creature blood."

Harry knew it was rude but he couldn't help interrupting her , "What is happening to me Mrs. Malfoy" this time his voice came out strong and loud because he was getting more and more agitated. He didn't understand why she was explaining this and what it had to do with him.

Lucius stared at the boy, "What my wife is trying to explain Mr. Potter is that you may be the mate..."

"IS the mate, darling. You are the mate to my son Draco." The older witch said, correcting her husband with a firm voice.

Harry mouth hung wide open by the end. He must have heard them wrong but he could have sworn the white haired witch just said that he was the mate of his most hated rival, Draco Malfoy. It would explain why he was lying in this bed in the very home of the young man. However he just couldn't fathom being the mate of the Slytherin Ice Prince. He saw Lucius looking at him with a blank mask and cold eyes while Narcissa with a face that spoke with expectation. A picture of Draco popped into his head just than, sneering at him and he just couldn't see him loving the arrogant boy.

The strange picture of the girl chose to speak then breaking the silence and causing harry to jump startled.

"Young master Malfoy is approaching the guest wing" said the blind child. Lucius looked to Narcissa then helped her stand taking her arm carefully which Harry noted with disbelief. He never imagined the elder Malfoy being so tender to another human. When the blue eyed witch heels were placed back on her feet she grabbed her husband arm again and nodded towards the frame.

"Thank you Yuki, please continue to watch over Mr. Potter"

The young girl nodded her head back then went still once again

"W….wait why can't I see him" the words were out of Harry's mouth before he could stop himself which caused him to flush with embarrassment.

Mrs. Malfoy chuckled softly, making harry bury his head in shame, and said, "Do not worry dear you will know soon, you rest more to gain your strength. If you need anything ditsy, our house elf, will be of service. She will also be bringing you some books if you wish to learn more about Veela. We must be going now goodnight harry." And with that they left the room, closing the doors softly behind them.

The Gryffindor young man didn't know what else he could do, with his body feeling like it had been ran over by a car and having no wand. He started to make his way back to sleep but stopped and cringed when he noticed he forgot to ask for his wand. That's when an idea stuck him and he cleared his throat

"Ditsy?"

A house elf with enormous softball eyes and bat like ears popped into the room a moment later. It had a blue tea cozy on with an elegant "M" curved on the top. Harry saw this and was about to ask why it wore clothes but shook his head bringing him back to what he really wanted.

"Umm ditsy do you know where my wand may be?"

The elf shifted its weight and walked over to the drawler on the side of the bed, pulling it open and then standing back. There sitting in the wooden shelf, was his polished wand. He breathed easily for the first time since he had woken up to the room and reached out to hold his instrument of magic. The elf saw this and grabbed its ears with a squeak

"Ditsy being showing Mr. mate wand is…bu…but Master being telling Ditsy that ifs Mr. mate wanting to leave he not be doing so with the wards."

Harry had a feeling he couldn't leave even if he wanted to, which he did. He could barley move his body, he didn't know how to apparate yet and he certainly didn't want to test his magic right now. Nevertheless having the familiar stick within his hand made him feel safe.

"That's fine ditsy, thank you" he said looking at the house elf with gratitude. The elf half bowed then popped back out of the room. When harry was alone again he sagged against the headboard then fell asleep with the wand tucked tight in his hand thinking of what they Malfoy had told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxx

One week, it had been one week since Draconis Lucius Malfoy transformation into an adult Veela. One week of pure hell, was how the silver haired Veela would describe it. His emotions were getting way out of hand. And to anybody in a five foot radius they would feel the wrath of the irritated veela. He'd even struck one house elf when the poor thing came to relay a message to him from his father.

His magic was becoming a problem as well. While the inheritance boasted his magic level and strength because of the ritual he couldn't control it like he once had been able to. His mother hired teachers knowing this would happen and for the past week he been training not only in every possible subject, like dark arts and charms but also melee fighting. He'd always relied on his magic since he was a boy but his father ordered he widen his ability to fight and had him take up sword fighting when he was fourteen.

Now the moves came with more ease and he was able to strike down even his god-father Severus, which no one had been able to for a long time. Since his master didn't plan raids anymore he worked with Tom, challenging his knowledge by discussing ideas instead. Even though his days were full of training and meetings his mind was filled with thoughts of his mate. He knew normally he wouldn't be able to sense his mate until his love was of age for a Veela adult. His dreams still tortured him during the nights and each day without his love was a feat to think straight. He could sense his parents hiding something from him during the week and couldn't help feeling it had something to do with his mate. He tried ambushing his god-father into revealing what they knew but Severus was just as tight lipped.

However today as he was making his way down to the potion lab it was strange how the guest wing made him shiver when walked pasted it. A familiar feeling of intense adoration came over the Slytherin Prince, but when he tried to walk down the hall his parents appeared from nowhere and thwarted his efforts. His mother had an unusually warm smile on her face yet his fathers face was blank.

"Draco what are you doing wandering around the halls, aren't you suppose to be assisting Severus with finishing some work? He will be angry if you are late," Said Lucius in a quiet voice

"I was just on my way father; I just had this fe-"

"Draco I do not want to hear excuses be on your way now" interrupted the elder Malfoy guiding his wife past Draco and down the stairs.

The young man hesitated walking to where he originally wanted to be but stared at the guest wing for a long moment. In the end he heeded his father's words and rushed down to the potions lab forgetting all about the odd sensation he had.

His godfather was indeed not please to see him when he showed up late for their meeting

"Draco..."

"I know Sev, I'm tardy, but I got distracted. I'm here now so lets get started alright"

Severus raised a single eyebrow at the poor excuse but strolled back towards the shimming potion he had setting on a low burning fire.

"I've already added the pine needles so all you're required to do is stir counter-clock wise every five minutes, which you may do now," he said looking at the clock

Draco hurried over to the clear liquid and with skillful hands slowly stirred the potion three times. When he was done he leaned back against the table and watched his god-father walk over to five more cauldrons and check them with narrowed eyes.

"If you need me to do more Sev, I'm more than happy to assist," drawled the Veela male, looking at his fingernails in an act of boredom.

The hooked nose man stood fluidly and as he dropped chopped birch wood into the bubbling liquid and smirked "I'm more then capable of completing without help Draco however since you've been complaining about being bored you will have to be happy stirring the potion."

Draco huffed then did his job with a sneer

"I never complained. I just thought you could use some help uncle. What does Tom need with this much Veritaserum anyway?"

"If he has not chosen to inform you, then you do not need to know," said Severus beginning to set up another cauldron.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the potion master and hissed, "I'm more then capable enough to be in the inner circle unlike some of those incomitant fools, so why is it that I must wait?"

Severus continued to work around his irate god son thinning his mouth with distaste, "If you're so upset at our Lord then maybe you should be telling him this and not I."

The young wizard stirred the potion once again speaking with a hint of exasperation.

"I have Sev but he just keeps telling me it's not time yet."

"Then obviously there's nothing that can be done until then"

"When will it be time though, I'm so frustrated with everything and on top of that I can't seem to focus on anything important with me thinking constantly about my mate!"

Severus halted for a moment when Draco mentioned his mate, then checked the ingredients choosing to ignore what was said. He'd been visiting the Gryffindor boy during the past week but just now learned today that the boy had woken up. When he delivered the boy-who-lived to Malfoy manor he made his way back to Dumbledore the next morning and made up a story about Harry Potter being in no danger.

Lying to the headmaster was a feat in itself since it took everything in his power not to look in the old man's eyes. When he was sure the wizard believed his lie, Severus traveled back to the house and cast a spell to trick anyone who came to check up on Harry, they would leave thinking the boy was safe and sound at home as soon as they passed the wards. When he got back to the manor, he found that his Master already knew of the boy and set him to several tasks for his new plan intended for the revolution. So throughout the week he'd been making potion after potion, cooped up inside his lab alone, until today, when his god-son decided he was bored. Draco saw when the greasy haired man stopped and stood with grace after he stirred the potion once more.

"Uncle Sev your hiding something, just like mother and father aren't you?"

"I haven't any idea what your accusing me of Draco," replied the potions master with practiced ease.

The Veela wizard continued on like the man had said nothing "It has something to do with my mate doesn't it?"

A single twitch of the eye and the silvered haired young man had his teacher successfully pinned up the wall with one hand tightening against his throat, "What is it that your know about my mate Sev?"

A flash of pure gold entered the boy's eyes quickly before disappearing, freighting the elder man, yet he didn't show an ounce of fear. In a hushed manner he spoke "Draco calm down I don't know anything about your mate."

The hand around his neck tightened and the boy sneer showing a hint of sharpen fangs

"Why is it that you smell so deceitful then Severus?"

"I have no reason to lie Draco, now clam down!" hissed the potion master with anger.

The angered Veela took a moment then seemed to visibility calm himself and set the man down. Once Severus was on back on his feet he brushed his robe down then proceeded to get back to his work without looking at the boy.

"Uncle Sev I apol-"

"There's no reason to apologize Draco" Silence then filled the room as the two chose to move back to finishing the truth serum, choosing to forget what happened.

A/N: If you found the characters a.k.a Harry, Lucius, and Narcissa a little OOC that's because it was hard to make them in character with this type of story, and maybe I should have put a warning for that but I didn't and I'll change them back. Ok well review or I'll feed harry to the lions I keep MUAHAHAH REVIEW!REWRITE


	5. Chapter 6

A/N: ok since I got some reviews I decided that I will not feed harry to lions and it has nothing to do with the fire breathing dragon that threaten me if I did O_O"Oh and here are the songs that I used for the titles: Queen "I want to break free. The Monkees "Believer". A perfect circle "sleeping beauty "Simple plan "I'm just a kid". Nirvana "come as you are"...anyway here's the next chapter and it's not so boring like the others

Title: Primal

Summary: The Purebloods have always valued their secrets, especially Malfoy's. The story will be written as a narrative of harry, Draco ECT, then Third person. "Talking" 'thinking' "_dreaming"_

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm just you run of the mill crazy fan girl.

Warning: This contains Yaoi, Mpreg, Possessive Draco/Submissive Harry and some very graphic language. So no likey, no ready; no one's forcing you…except Draco because he wants the attention.

Chapter 5

Come as you are

When Harry woke up he found, to his confusion, the room to be blanketed in shadows. The glass door to the side was slightly open blowing a cool breeze and displaying a midnight sky with a bright full moon glaring down at him. A soft glow was lit above were a few flickering candles from the chandler gave the room faint light. The raven haired boy didn't know how long he slept but he knew he needed the sleep. He felt his hands grip around the wand still held in his hands which made him feel better knowing it never fell.

He laid there on his back staring at the ceiling thinking about what the Malfoy's told him earlier about being a Veela mate. The very thought had him cringing.

'To think they actually believe him, Harry Potter, to be the mate to their son. Wasn't it enough that he had to save the Wizarding World, obviously not?'

He wanted to get angry. Throw a chair, kick a cat or just sit there pouting but all he could do was lay there staring at the little light he had, playing with his wand. The Boy-Who-Lived didn't feel as weak and could possibly move but there wasn't anywhere he wanted to go. Except…

"Ditsy..." he called waiting for the elf wondering if it were sleep at this time of night. A second later the small creature popped in just like before looking at him in fear. Harry saw this and tried to smile hoping to make him come off less scary.

"I was wondering if I may have a change of clothes."

The house elf nodded its head making its way to the only door left in the room.

"Would Mr. Mate be wanting to take a bath?" it squeaked, stopping to look at him.

"You can just call me Harry, Ditsy. And yes I would, thank you," replied Harry, while pushing himself to the edge of the large bed. His feet dangled off the side once he reached the end and he had to make a small jump to touch to the floor.

'Hmm this bed must be higher then I thought' he wondered making his way towards the door the elf went through. When he walked through the arch he couldn't stop himself from gasping at the magnificent beauty of the room. He shouldn't have been so surprised with this being the Malfoy's manor but each time he witnessed a new area he couldn't help being overcome with amazement.

The room looked to be just as large as the prefect's bathroom he had used in fourth year. The room was a circular shaped dome with grey and black stone walls. A glass ceiling was over his head presetting a lovely night sky filled with blinking stars. Grey tiles covered the floors and a sizeable bathtub sat wedge in the floor dominating the entire space. The only other things in the room were a sink and toilet on the far wall with a floor length mirror beside it. He saw a rack for towels and other necessitates and ditsy filling the tube with the flick of its fingers. He was making his way over towards the toilet when he paused in front of the mirror.

"Oh my God," whispered the boy in shock when he saw his face.

Not just his face but his whole body seemed to have changed. Harry touched his feminine cheek bones, long lashes and pouty lips. Then he fingered his long black hair that stopped just before it reached his waist. His height seemed to have shortened from what little he gained and he, to his disbelief, had curves. If someone looked at him they could tell he was a boy, with his subtle Adam apple and slight male build, but much more feminine than any average boy his age.

The green eyed boy hands shook as he began to undress. Slowly he unbuttoned the shirt to reveal a lean chest with dusty pink nipples. Then slipped his pants off, letting them fall down petite hairless legs. He took a shy peek at his member noticing that it was just as bare of the bush but instead had a few curls of dark pubic hair. Nested in the middle was, to his relief, his average sized penis lying limp.

"Would Mr. Harry be needing anything else of Ditsy?"

Harry's heart nearly stopped when he heard the voice of the elf he'd forgotten was still standing behind. He snatched a towel off the rack wrapping it around his slim waist and turned around.

"N...no Ditsy just the clothes."

The elf pointed to an identical set of pajamas hanging on the door. Then bowed its half bow and popped out of the room.

"No need to be so shy young one, I'm sure the elf is quite use to nudity."

For the second time that night Harry's heart exploded in his chest, when he turned to spot a painting, similar to the one in the room, hanging near the door. Yuki stood among the mountains tilting her head in a childlike manner and smirking at him.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, while tightening his towel with shaky hands. He knew that the girl couldn't see him but her presence unnerved him.

"It just scared me; I forgot it was still in here with me."

The small girl giggled when he spoke and laid her head down on the ground, "It's a girl my child."

Harry blushed making his way towards the bath, "I didn't know."

"It's quite alright."

Yuki watched with her blind eyes as Harry unwrapped the towel sliding his way into the bubbly water with a sigh of pleasure.

The water felt warm sloshing around his body. He sat on the seat inside the tube hanging his arms over the edge. After staying in the bed for God knows how long, Harry felt all the grossness leave him making him feel clean once again. Even with the company of the Japanese girl, he fully relaxed in the water erasing all thoughts for the time being.

After a while the girl broke the comfortable silence, "How are you feeling, my young one?"

"Why do you call me that?" he opened his eyes not realizing he'd closed them at any time.

"Once you were placed in my room, I was put as your guardian so I see you as my child."

Her words calmed and worried the young man but he didn't say anything on it. The green eye boy swam a short way across the tube, dipping his head under the water for a moment then surfacing. He hadn't felt so carefree in such a long time he was almost tempted to play in there.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes I am," said the Gryffindor boy with a smile, diving back underwater.

When he surfaced again he reached out on the side seeing an assortment of shampoos, body washes, colognes and perfumes. He grasped a tall bottle of gold body wash and a small hand towel beside them. Opening it he smelled the scent of sweet honeysuckle wash over him and poured the thick liquid on the washcloth. He covered his body in the lovely scent then rinsed off repeating the process three times before he felt satisfied. When he was done he put the cloth on the side and reached for the shampoo. He noticed as he put the substance in his hair that it had a similar scent to the body wash.

Once done with rinsing the matter out of his hair he sat back again relaxing in the now slightly colder water.

"Your mate will be truly pleased with such a beautiful body," whispered the blind girl.

Harry squirmed in discomfort at hearing that and sank into water were it reached his chin.

"I am not Malfoy's mate," hissed the raven.

The girl sat up smirking at him, "Ah but you are young one, and your scent does not lie."

"I didn't know magical paintings could smell, I thought all of them were just memories," questioned the young wizard.

The girl sighed with exasperation twirling a strand of her long charcoal, "I can't be a memory if I never was. When my maker painted me it was from an image in his mind. Then he infused a spell into the canvas with the purpose of making me a sort of guard. My knowledge of the magical world is much more varied then any average person which I use to give guidance. I can also travel to not only other paintings but statues. Though I can't taste, I can smell the magic in the air since my maker made me blind."

"Don't you resent them for making you blind?" asked the young mate

The girl paused turning her head to the door in thought though Harry couldn't see it. "I suppose I sometimes envy people with sight, but no I do not hate my maker."

They were silence afterwards until Harry felt the water was too cold to stay comfortable in anymore and swam to edge to climb out. He thought of what she said earlier and turned to look at her.

"But you said something about my…body earlier" he said

The girl giggled that childish laugh turning her head to the side "I have a different way of seeing young nude one."

Harry blushed while rushing over to grab another towel hearing her laugh in the background. He dried himself off then walked over to the door to slip on the PJs left for him. The silk felt good against his skin but he couldn't help wishing for cotton instead.

As he walked out of the bathroom he noticed the girl disappearing out the frame only to reappear into the one in the room. When he was back in the room he looked to the bed in anguish not wanting to fall asleep again and walked towards the book shelf. The only books he found; mostly focused on the magical community, pureblood society, wizarding law and Veela. He saw some spell books but was nervous that they could be dark arts. He doubted it but didn't want to take any chances. When he schemed over the Veela books for the third time he couldn't help but fill his famous Gryffindor curiosity and check out one.

The raven took the thickest book off the shelf and read the title quietly to him the "_The complete series of Veela society, laws, and mating."_

"You might want to start on the mating section," teased the blind girl.

Harry scoffed blushing as he made his way back to the bed with the book still tucked under his arm. He hopped back on the bed and settled against the headboard as his slide his way under the warm blankets. Then opened he book to the first page.

_Welcome to the complete series of Veela society, laws, and mating. The volume gives information and guidance for readers new to the veela lifestyle. The first ten chapters will give you the history of Veela society and how we came to exist. Then the next ten chapters will give you information about the laws vela's follow and how they co-exist with other magical creatures. At the end we inform you readers about the mates of vela's, how we find our mate and warning of the mating process. We hope you enjoy the glimpse into Veela culture._

Harry opened to chapter one and began reading, so engrossed into the story he didn't notice it when it became morning. He only stopped when he stomach started to grumble, becoming aware he read to the chapter about Veela and vampires peace treaty

"Umm Yuki how long have I been here?" He'd been meaning to ask for awhile but the question kept slipping from his mind.

"You've been here a little over a week, young one," replied the girl.

"Thank you."

He folded a small corner of the page he was one then set the book aside. When his stomach grumbled again, he called out to the house elf.

"Ditsy?" the elf popped into the room like it's usual fashion but this time in it's hands were a tray of breakfast that smell delicious to the depraved boy. He sat up as the elf placed the tray upon his lap then stood back with a bow and left before he could thank her. The plate had sausages, frenchtoast, fried beacon, black pudding and biscuits with a small jar of strawberry jelly and a glass of pumpkin juice. He knew he wouldn't be able to finish all of the meal but he was grateful to have something to eat that wasn't scrapes from his relatives.

He thought about the book as he dug into the banquet, scooping a generous amount of jelly on his biscuit and taking a small bite. The golden boy had no idea how the Malfoy's made it possible to keep their secret about being Veela when they had to inform the ministry when one was born. The news paper should have been eating up at such a story. But with them having such a disposable amount of money it could have been made possible. He briefly scheme the mating section for awhile out of curiosity and found that Veela mates were by for the luckiest people on earth right next to the vampire consort. They were loved unconditionally, guarded by the Veela laws and got a magical boast just like dominate.

He blushed when he thought about how strong Draco must have gotten when he went into his inheritance. He vaguely paid any attention to the blond young man last year, but when he did spot the wizard he couldn't help envying how handsome he had become. He didn't have his bodyguards blindly following beside him anymore and spent more time with an Italian kid that Harry hardly noticed before. Maybe being the mate of a Veela wasn't so bad but the green eyed wizard still refused to see himself with one Draco Malfoy.

As if she sensed his thoughts the painting began to move addressing him, "It won't be as bad as you make it to be, young one."

Harry wrinkled nose in disgust then pushed his tray down signaling he was finished with his meal.

"Then you don't know Malfoy," replied the Gryffindor boy.

"Ah do you mean the spoiled, arrogant, possessive young man that walks around as if a stick is stuck up his ass?"

Harry smirked, "You could be talking about any Malfoy male with that description."

The small girl covered her mouth as she let out a soft laugh, then stopped, trying to catch her breath and shaking her head with a sigh.

"Ah Harry-kun you are truly a jewel."

Harry blushed a soft pink turning his head to look at her. She had her feet folded under her with her head leaning to the side with a gentle smile gracing her childlike face.

"May I ask you a question Yuki?"

She nodded her head slowly continuing to stare at nothing, "You may."

The shy boy bit his lip trying to find the right words to use, "Why…that is…umm why it that…I haven't seen Malfoy?"

"You have seen the Malfoy's just the other day, young one," came back her cheeky reply.

He scoffed back trying to hold back his blush, "I mean why I haven't seen Draco Malfoy? Not that I care that is I was just wondering, so that they can make sure I'm really his mate, cause I sure I'm not."

A serious expression came over the girls face and she turn to appear looking at him.

"You should read the rest of the book, young one."

The raven didn't reply instead he looked at the window thinking, never taking notice of the elf that popped in to take his tray and Yuki leaving her frame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom Riddle commonly known as Lord Voldemort sat among his most trusted and sane followers. Instead of meeting in his throne room like usual, he chose to conduct such a gathering in his study. The group was small enough to sit them in the room comfortably. All present were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, Peter Parkinson, Daniel Greengrass, Amarelle Zabini, Trenton Nott, Fernrir Greyback, Jack Avery, Walden Mcnair, and Wormtail. The rest of his most inner circle was placed across Europe scouting more people for his cause. He disposed many of his death eaters because they refused to accept the change, like Dolohov and Rasbastan Lestrange. And those whose mind had been far to corrupted by prison he demounted to lesser positions in his ranks.

He took a deep breath staring at all those present then folded his hands on the desk and placed his chin on them.

"I called you here today because actions have been set into play much earlier then I've originally planned."

His ruby eyes surveyed the room "It seems Harry Potter is the mate of Draco Malfoy, so our main target is out of the way."

Everyone in the room visibly stiffened at the mention of the Boy-Who-Lived, but Tom continued as if nothing was wrong.

"The next step is to convince the Boy Wonder to join our side."

Mcnair sneered at that, being the first time he'd heard of the plan to involve Harry Potter.

"What possible use will we have for the boy; I thought we were only to dispose of him."

Tom glanced at the foolish man staring at him with cold eyes, "Like I said when we began plans have changed Mcnair. Harry Potter will make it much easier for us to accomplish our next step, bringing us closer to taking over the wizardly Europe."

Wormtail shivered in fear as they kept talking about the boy. He didn't like the thought of having to ever be on the same side of the boy. Knowing that he personally was the reason the Golden Boy's parents were murdered, but he doubted that Harry would ever consider joining up with the cause for his life being what it was. He chose to not say anything though in fear for his sanity.

"My lord I have a hard time believing that just because the boy's mate is a death-eater he will join our cause, after all…." Lucius left the sentence going knowing that his Lord will know what he was talking about.

Tom hated repeating himself, but it seemed that his followers just refuse to understand how important Mr. Potter was to the completion of this war. At first he was certain that if he just killed the boy that he would be strong enough to move on. Yet when he learned that the boy was the mate of the Malfoy's he knew that wasn't an option anymore. The Malfoy's valued family over anything else, and killing their son's mate would have cost him his most dedicated followers. Then there was the boy himself who held unknown power with the public that could give him an easier access to take down the Ministry, shaving years off the war.

"I'm aware of Mr. Potter dedication to the light side which is why we must show him where his loyalty should lie by revealing the truth to him. Severus, the Veriserum I asked for is it ready, yes?"

Severus stood then bowed with a fine grace, "Yes my lord. They are to sit for this next month in a frozen statis, then they will be complete."

Tom smirked at Severus nodding his head, "I'm pleased with your work as always Severus. Fernrir you are to continue scooting around Europe conniving the other were-wolf packs of my plans to give them salvation and freedom."

Some of the purebloods shifted uneasily at the mention of werewolves, but didn't speak. Tom knew that some purebloods would be against his treatment of the werewolves but in order for the wizardly community to prosper they needed to make alliances with creatures such as the werewolves, vampires and goblins. Without them Tom was sure they'd side with the light or make life harder for them if they did win. Personally the only problem tom had was with ignorant muggles.

When he fist began his campaign in school he never wanted to exterminate all muggles just the ones who treated magical children badly and reeducate muggleborns. He wanted to exile the muggleborns who chose to stay in the muggle world and make dark arts stop being forbidden to use. However once he killed he lost sight of his values and sanity, recklessly killing wizards and muggles, while trying to murder a boy. Since the transformation he'd been able to think with much more sanity and could focus on fixing the damage he caused.

Fernrir grinned widely making some uncomfortable with his large pointed fangs and spoke, "I've gotten three large packs located to the east to join in if you promise to leave them their territory."

Tom nodded, "It'll be done in writing as always, reply they must give us something so that we can trust their word. As for the ministry, Avery report."

A tall lanky man stood next looking at tom with plain brown eyes.

"Most of the aurors employed at the ministry are of our side, my Lord including the head himself. As soon as you're ready we can set into monition the assignation of Minister Fudge."

"You've done very well Avery. That concludes our meeting, your all dismissed except for Lucius and Narcissa."

When he was done speaking his Death Eaters stood and left the room quietly without a backwards glance. He looked at the remaining Malfoy's when they were alone lifting a brow.

"How is Draco doing?"

Narcissa looked to her husband who arched his eyebrow staring at his Lord, "My son's emotions are still in chaos at the moment but once he is with his mate he'll be ready."

Tom nodded pleased with the news then dismissed them standing with a dark smirk, "Your move Dumbledore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The Burrow was as he remembered it being all the times he had visited. The house leaned over with the additional rooms it acquired over the years. The shingles were falling off the roof and poorly made repairs were scattered all over the building.

Dumbledore, after apparating to there began to make his way along the path that led to the farm. He knocked on the door once he was there hearing shouting from inside. He was greeted with the youngest of the Weasleys once the door was open

"Oh headmaster, welcome" said Ginny smiling widely at him. She had grown up from the awkward shy little girl into a beautiful young women. Albus was sure she'd make a perfect wife for Harry once he was done with the boy.

He gave her his grandfatherly smile and waved his hand towards the house, "Good morning Miss Weasley may I come in dear?"

She nodded her head then stepped aside to let him enter. The inside was just as chaotic as always. Dishes flew back and fourth, shouting was heard and red heads ran back and fourth through the rooms. He saw Arthur surveying the paper at the dining table with Percy beside him talking about ministry business which the head Patrich nodded at occasionally. Molly rushed around stirring a pot here and there then waving her wand to set a plate up. When he walked in farther Mr. Weasley looked up with a pleased smile and stood setting the paper aside.

"Albus what brings you here on such short notice?"

"Well I needed a personal favor Arthur, "he said smiling at him warmly.

Mrs. Weasley stopped to face him wiping her hands off on the apron she wore, "Is it Order business?"

Albus walked in to sit at the table seeing Percy stand to go, giving him a polite nod then made his way upstairs.

"Yes and no. I just need Arthur to check on Mr. Potter's whereabouts about every week until it's time for school again, just for extra caution."

Molly shook her head going to stand beside her husband with a frown

" Why can't he just stay with us until school starts? He'll be safe here, Albus. "

Arthur nodded in agreement with his wife and looked at Dumbledore with a questionable face.

The aged wizard smiled sadly at them shaking his head, "I'm truly sorry Mrs. Weasley but Harry must stay within the blood wards or he'll be in danger of Death Eaters. Now Arthur will you do this for me?"

The red head wizard gave a small smile and nodded, "Sure Albus anything to make things easier for you."

"I thank you. Now I must inform you that a week before school begins I need you to pick up Mr. Potter and bring him to the headquarters along with your family."

They nodded, not questioning why as this was the greatest wizard who had ever lived. He then stood brushing off his robes then reached inside pulling out an envelope.

"Here is the allowance Arthur I must be off now, have a good day."

When the paper was out of his hand he walked to the door leaving.

When the older wizard left Molly went back to cooking for her family and Arthur placed the money inside his breast pocket seating down again.

The Weasley twins heard when the door was opened to let in someone and went downstairs to investigate, and when they snuck down just far enough to hear they saw Ginny reading on the couch looking at the kitchen every now and again. They only planned on hearing about the Order but when they saw this an evil smirk came over their faces and went downstairs entering the kitchen a moment later, sitting down from across the older Weasley

"Hey dad-"

"What was-"

"The headmaster-"

"Doing here? "

Arthur rubbed his forehead never quite getting a hang of his older sons talking back and forth, "Just some business with Harry is all."

George grinned at Fred throwing his arm around his brother and whispering loudly in his ear,

"Hey Fred do you think if Gin heard about someone talking about her precious Harry she'd want to know?"

Fred nodded his head making his face appear seriously, "Yes George, I do believe she would."

They heard a scream as Ginny ran into the room suddenly and hit them with her book.

"I would not, I don't even like Harry!" she said blushing which clashed terribly with her skin.

George made a fake surprised face and gasped loudly, "That's not what your diary said."

Fred pretended to open a book in his hand, licking thumb and turning the page, making a horrible high pitch voice, "Dear Diary I saw Harry Potter today, he looked so dreamy flying around on his broom. Sometimes I wish he was my broom so I could RIDE him."

When he finished they fell to the floor laughing

"Ginny!" yelled Arthur in surprise as he looked at his little girl.

At the same time the older woman yelled, "BOYS!"

Tears began to fill Ginny's eyes and she ran upstairs with a howl. The twins finally sat up wiping the tears from their eyes and sitting back in the chair.

Molly glared down at them placing her hands on her hips, "I can't believe you two read your sisters diary, you should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Fred shrugged leaning his elbows on the table, "Aww mum it was only a bit of fun..."

George joined him copying his position, "Yeah and we needed a reason to have her stop ease dropping so you could tell us what Dumbledore said, what with the order and all."

Molly knocked them both on the heads with her spoon then huffed turning back to set the plates.

"That was no reason to go about doing something so heartless. Anyways there's nothing important to know; your father just has to check on harry every once in awhile."

They tilted their head pouting then said in unison, "Aww that's it, what a waste."

Finally getting over the shock of what his daughter wrote he picked his paper up with shaky hands and breath a deep sigh, "Yes that's all now go apologize to your sister."

Disappointed they stood to leave whispering about how they wasted good material on nothing.

When breakfast was set and ready Molly yelled to the stairs and sat down to serve the dishes. The twins entered first still looking disappointed followed by their sniffing sister. Percy sat down next to his father continuing their discussion from before then last Ron rushed down grabbing and filling his plate high.

"Is it true we're going to see harry a week before school?" asked Ron with his mouth stuffed full of food.

Fred and George smirked at Ron, "Aww Ronnikins are you missing Wittle Hawwy too?"

Ginny glared at them which made them snicker.

"Shut up I just wasn't able to write Harry this year because headmaster told us not too. And now Hermione keeps whining about it, it's annoying."

"Aww Ronnikins is all grown up and nowhere to stick it."

"BOYS!" shouted the older woman which caused the twins to fall out laughing again

Percy sniffed his nose and turned to Ron, "Why did he tell you not to write Harry?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and stuffed a muffin in his mouth, "I don't know, said it wasn't safe this year. What's the difference from the other years?"

Arthur looked at his son closely "Well Ron with You-Know-Who reappearing it's much more dangerous then before."

"That's what Harry said but we didn't see You-Know-Who, so how do we know it's true?" said Ron looking at his father.

"I'd have to agree with him, father. We only had the word of Mr. Potter and he was far too hysterical with the death of Mr. Diggory," replied Percy. "Besides the Minster said so himself that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was declared dead years ago, this war is against his followers who refuse to believe his death. We can't feed into this like them."

"Shut it, Percy you'd have sex with a blasted ended skrewt if the Minster made it a law," shouted Fred. George gave his brother a pat on the back nodding his head.

"I don't have to sit here and take this from you two," Percy stood bending to kiss Molly on the cheek then walked back up.

"I've had quite enough of you two, go to your room now!" said the older woman standing to clean the dishes.

"Aww but mum you can't believe what Percy said right?" said George

"Of course not, but you two really need to be nicer to your siblings now go."

The twins stood and walked upstairs grumbling all the way. Ginny left a moment later still refusing to talk. Ron oblivious to the rest of the conversation left after he was done running back upstairs to his room.

Arthur set the paper down and got up to kiss his wife, "Well I must be off to work dear, I'll drop the money off at the bank so the kids will have enough for school supplies."

Arthur then walked to the fireplace pitching a small amount of floo and throwing it into the fire making it turn wild and green. He stepped into the warm fire and yell, "Ministry Department of Muggle Affairs." and disappeared.

With him gone Molly set about cleaning then readying the kitchen for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Neville was working in his greenhouse trying to finish clipping off the stems to his flowers when an owl showed up pecking at the door. He wiped his brow and set his tools to the side with a sigh. When the pecking wouldn't stop he walked over to the door and opened it seeing the familiar owl swoop unto his arm.

"Hello Ribbon what do you have from the moon today?" he said petting the tiny creature with his finger.

The owl hooted sticking his leg out which the wizard untied a note from. He opened the small paper reading it then furrowed his brow with a frown

'You will receive an unexpected visit,' he read the note twice before he heard his grandmother.

"Neville come inside now."

He strolled over to the cottage and opened the door with a cringe, "Sorry grandmother, I didn'..."

His words fell off when he saw his friend Luna standing beside his grandmother looking at her in her usual dreamy fashion, but turned to smile at him when he came in,

"Oh Neville your grandmother is so very stern, even the kornswallows are far to scared to seek refugee in her ears," said the blond haired girl with a hazy voice.

His grandmother turned to him with an arched eyebrow, "Well Neville aren't you going to greet your guest, don't be rude boy."

The shy boy blinked in surprised trying to figure out what to say.

Luna turned back to look at his grandmother and shook her head with a serious, well serious for Luna, expression.

"Oh there's no time Mrs. Longbottom, Neville must pack quickly so we can get going."

His grandmother nodded her head in understanding and stood, "Yes you told me all of this before, I'll grab a few extra things he'll be needing deary then you two can be off."

Neville was beyond comprehending what was going on and stood there staring at space. He was quiet as Luna latched unto his arm and dragged him upstairs then waved her wand packing his trunks. He didn't make a sound as she finished packing all of his things then dragged him back downstairs with his luggage floating behind them. When they were back in the living room his grandmother kissed his cheek, slipped something into his pocket, and Luna grabbed some floo throwing it into the fire. When he was finally able to speak it was too late as

"Lovegoods pond," had already been shouted and they were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco didn't know how much more he could take. All day he'd been tense, snapping at almost everyone much more then usual. His eyes itched, his back was sore and his magic was jumping off at everything. During training hours he put too much force into his arm and stabbed hard at his teacher causing Ramones's side to bleed. Then when he was speaking to his Master he lost his temper which, if it wasn't for Tom's new side, he knew he would have been writhing in pain all the way into insanity.

Walking down the hallway the blonde sneered when his back gave a particular twitch making his already sore wings ache. He didn't read anything about this in the Veela books, which caused him to become even more was convinced now that the ritual had more down sides then he knew when he agreed to doing it. He turned suddenly and punched the wall hard leaving a dent then continued walking, pasting the guest wing.

The Veela stopped abruptly as he felt that weird sensation in his body again. It felt so welcoming and caused the aches to momentary stop. Without noticing his feet began to lead him down the hall until it halted right before what looked to be a picture frame. He wasn't aware that any of the doors at the manor had picture guards. It held a beautiful sun rising over a lake with a moon disappearing right as the sun rose. A small girl with a bandage over her eyes stood in the water and looked to be inspecting him. When it seemed she was satisfied her frame opened with a soft click.

The Feeling intensified as he walked slowly into what appeared to be a sitting room, except there was no furniture. Only windows covered the dark blue walls with thick grey curtains to block out the sun. He suddenly heard a noise behind the only doors in the room and moved towards them. Placed his hand on the silver handle then turned it. He peeked inside with wary eyes once the door was open just enough to fit his head inside. But as soon as he saw what lay on the bed he threw the door open wide causing the figure on the bed to turn around in shock. Two words flew from his mouth when he saw who it was.

"My Mate….."

A/N: Hehehehe that's right folks it's a cliffhanger. I always wanted to do one and now I have. Hoped you enjoyed it now review or I'll shave harry BOLD MUHAHAHAHAHA ^0^REWRITE


	6. Chapter 7

A/N OK I know it's been awhile but this one was a thinker...and my Microsoft word decided to be a butt-hole. Anyway I didn't shave harry adorable little head since I got such brilliant reviews and I'm bringing another chapter for ya. Ain't I nice,

Title: Primal

Summary: The Purebloods have always valued their secrets, especially Malfoy's. The story will be written as a narrative of harry, Draco ECT, then Third person. "Talking" 'thinking' "_dreaming"_

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm just you run of the mill crazy fan girl.

Warning: This contains Yaoi, Mpreg, Possessive Draco/Submissive Harry and some very graphic language. So no likey, no ready; no one's forcing you…except Draco because he wants the attention.

Chapter 6

Chaos

Glowing emerald eyes stared shell shocked at the figure standing in the door frame. He was a tall young man with broad shoulders and a strong, lean build. Silver hair sweep across his intense golden eyes that stared right back at him and pale damp lips moved as he spoke.

"My mate"

Harry was certain this could not be the boy who just last year punched him for barely brushing his shoulder. This couldn't be the the boy whose hair was always slicked back with a larges amounts of gel and who stood at the same height as him. This certainly couldn't be the boy whose face had a permanent scowl on it and couldn't go five minutes without an insult pushing past his lips. But no matter how long harry lay their staring at the young man, he was knew that this could only be Draco Malfoy. The unusual eyes roamed over his frame taking in the details of his body in every inch. He hadn't said anything else since entering the room, which only caused the raven haired boy heart to clench in fear. He didn't know this Draco Malfoy, this was a intruder to him, even if his mind relaxed slightly to the young mans presence, his body sent out warning signals for him to flee.

Thinking like a gryffindor first and foremost the young mate leap up quickly and ran towards the glass doors to rip the curtains aside. He was about to open the door as well when muscular arms wrapped around his slim waist stilling his movements completely. A head rested on his tense shoulder pulling his body closer to the heated chest against his back and lips brushed lightly over his cheek for a brief moment.

"please don't run from me my love" said a low voice from against the smaller young mans ear.

Harry looked back slightly to see instead of golden eyes, like just moments ago, but bright silver orbs gazing at him with such adoration that the stable haired boy breath caught in his throat. The lips that touched his cheek moved to his ear, taking away the hypnotizing eyes, and pressed light kisses against his lobe. A blush crept over his face as the vela's lips touched him and a shiver rose over his frame when whispers soon followed

"I've been waiting so long for you, I couldn't bear to see run from my sight when I've just found you" the words held so much anxiety that the raven almost forgot who was holding him. This man actually feared him leaving his sight. The smaller young man tried moving out of his grasp but found the grip would just tighten. Taking a deep breath he spoke just as softly

"W-why are you doing this, you don't even like me Malfoy-"

"Draco, call me Draco love" He said cutting him off. His hands began to move slipping into the smaller wizard shirt and with feather light fingers trailed his burning touche against his skin. The raven breath became shallow and it got harder to take in small amounts of oxygen.

'how can Malfoy effect me like this, he's barley touching me' thought the wizard. He wanted to try moving again but knew the result would most likely be the same, so he looked back at his suppose mate and bite his lip.

"Please draco, i'-it's too much". He didn't know what was wrong with him. Usually he was able to fight off anyone or stand against anything as long as he had the will. However his body wanted to be held tightly in the warm embrace of the man. His heart screamed for him to have the touches never stop, but in a small part of his mind he wanted to push away. He was Fighting with himself, fighting a losing battle. The fingers stopped their journey at his chest and began to withdraw slowly, which gave the Gyffindor young man the power to breath again.

"I apologize, I got carried away" said the veela, and with another light kiss against the ravens lobe his hands slipped back out from the shirt, but didn't release his hold. Something inside the little mate felt the handsome vela sincere apology to his actions and without knowing it he leaned back nuzzling his head against the strong neck

"Thank you" harry said softly, relaxing further when the arms tighten their hold again. He agreed with his instincts for a short while, because it was very nice to be held.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius sat behind his desk finishing some ministry files when he felt the tingles in the wards announcing that someone wanted enter to his manor. The presence felt unfamiliar to the usual guest, yet they weren't hostel either. Instead of sending his house-elf to answer the door, he stood from his black winged chair and walked towards the opening hall. Just as he was about to open the solid mahogany doors he felt the warning signals for the wards he placed around Potter's door go off.

'Those alarms were only set to go off when Draco got near the guest wing. And if he got farther...goddess forbid' thought the pureblood wizard. He quickly snapped his fingers calling a house-elf. A moment later a small pink elf arrived wearing the custom cozy with the 'M' insignia.

"Opa I need you to tell Severus to meet me here right this moment and warn him it's an emergency, understood?" The small creature nodded his head he was gone a second later. Lucius turned back to the door opening them to see a slightly portly young man and a girl with radish earring standing on the stone porch. The elder wizard arched his brow recognizing the odd pair.

"Why prey tell is there a longbottom and a lovegood before me" sneered the pureblood. He saw the sandy hair wizard look to lovegood with wide eyes. Then the witch stepped forward and curtsied with a dazed smile.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, we're here for harry, but I think whats more important right now is what's happening else where"

Lucius was about to ask how she knew Potter was here, when Severus strode into the hall with a slightly concern Narcissia not far behind. Severus glared at the two teenagers and swept his cloak aside.

"Why in Merlin name am I staring at Mr. longbottom and Miss. Lovegood well before the school term has begun Lucius" hissed the potion master.

"I would like to know those answers as well my friend, but at the moment my wayward son has found the guest wing and I think that's far more important, wouldn't you agree?" replied Lucius as he came towards Narssica and kissed her palm, trying to calm her nerves. Severus turned on his heel quickly and swept towards the stair-case and with another light kiss Lucius wasn't far behind. He heard before ascending the stairs, his wife greeting the two students before quickly catching up to his friends pace.

"I swear Lucius that son of yours is sure to be the death of me" spat the greasy haired wizard as he turned into the guest-wing.

"Just remember to keep alert this time Severus we don't want a repeat of what happened last week now would we". The professor just gritted his teeth and took out his wand as the door came into view. The picture framed appeared open as they slowly approached the room, silencing their footsteps. When they reach the door leading to the young mates room they slowly dragged it open. There standing before the bed was Draco with a firm hold on potter. Severus cursed and Lucius silently agreed with his long time friend. Separating them would prove to be difficult and Draco wouldn't go without bloodshed. At this state he wouldn't recognize anyone but his mate and his strength was far too much with the transformation being just a week ago. Magic wouldn't help much either since the vela's wings were spread out and Draco's back was to the door. So after a deep breath the doors were thrown open and both wizard shot _stupifys_ at the young vela, aiming for the body parts not covered by the large wings.

The spells effected his movement, slowing him down momentarily, but the angry young man was still quick enough to counter an attack before Severus and Lucius could aim another stunner. His eyes flashed gold and he snarled pushing his mate safely behind himself.

"Draco!" called the blond wizard " you have to leave it's too early to be with your mate".

The vela didn't answer instead jumping forward he slashed at the blonds chest leaving a deep bloody trail. The pureblood wasn't quick enough to dodge and grasp at his chest in agony. His wings flared out to shied the second attack leaving the young man to collide with a steel barrier. This gave the potions master a opening and he quickly bound him with iron bars then sent a multiple of stunners to finally subdued the hostel vela. Severus took out healing potions shortly after Draco was secure and feed it to the Lucius. Then he approached the shocked mate and took out another potion and quickly feed it to him as well. Catching him as he fell into asleep soon after. Lucius watched his skin knit back together and with deep breath rose slowly brushing his robes down.

"That went far better then I had thought it would" Lucius smirked at the comment then struggled to lift his son up and left the room before this friend.

A/N OK I know people will hate me for waiting so long to update then I'm ending it with such a short maybe unfinished chapter. But hey that took effort to post and I'm proud I got something out. My stupid micro-word acted up like I said and it's just been blah. Anyway to make up for this I'll post the next chapter a lot sooner and it'll be longer as a bonus I won't threaten harry this time, ain't I nice. Anyway review and make my


	7. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry for the late update, it has been awhile hasn't it? But I'm back for good, I have Microsoft word 2012

Title: Primal

Summary: The purebloods have always valued their secrets, especially Malfoy's. The story will be written as a narrative of harry, Draco, and etc. then third person.

"Talking" 'Thinking' "_dreaming"_

Disclaimer: the world of Harry Potter and characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm just your runoff the mill crazy fan girl

Warning: This contains Yaoi, Mpreg, Possessive Draco/ Submissive harry and some very graphic language. So no liky, no ready; no one's forcing you…except Draco because he wants the attention.

Chapter 7

Please don't leave me

"_How do I get myself into these situations." _Thought the young wizard as Narcissia Malfoy led them into the parlor. He walked slowly behind the two women watching with apt attention as Luna spoke about different creatures that were buzzing around the manor and Mrs. Malfoy nodding her head as if she understood the witch. He glanced around to take in the décor of the room and was surprised at the warm aura that enveloped him. When he thought of the Malfoy manor he always figured their home would be cold and emotionless like the people they portrayed themselves to be. However the room was open and warm with wide glass windows surrounding the area, the furniture was creamed colored and a mahogany wooded coffee table sat between two loveseats. While taking in the room he failed to notice when the two women had stopped speaking and flinched badly when Luna touched his arm to gain his attention.

"Neville, Lady Malfoy has asked us to stay for tea, isn't that kind of her?" she smiled at him then skipped over to the couch. He checked quickly with the other witch seeing her usual cold mask then proceeded to walk over to the seat next to Luna but hesitated recalling years of pureblood teaching embedded into his training while growing up. He knew that taking a seat so close to another pureblood witch who was not his betrothed was improper however with Luna it's never been about rules with her. While he had the short inner debate Mrs. Malfoy chose that time to speak up.

"You may take a seat next to the young lady Mr. longbottom, this is to be an informal tea time." Said Narcissia, he looked towards her seeing the amusement in her eyes and took a seat with a sigh of relief. A second lateer a house elf with a pink tea cozy on appeared setting the low coffee table with tea assortments then disappeared again. As the lady of the house Mrs. Malfoy took it upon herself to play hostess and arranged everyone's tea. After she added the appropriate amount of sugar and cream for each of them they sat back to enjoy the drink. Neville was curious why Luna was being so quiet when usually she would be talking a mile a minute.

"Thank you for the tea Lady Malfoy it really is very delightful."

"_Ah there it is"_ thought Neville as he heard Luna speak while taking of sip of his beverage. Mrs. Malfoy smiled politely at her then set her cup down slowly and carefully while barley making a sound with the delicate glass. Her eyes were soon piercing and on edge, directed at Luna.

"You knew the young Mr. Potter was here before even your beloved headmaster, how I may ask is that possible?" she said causing the portly wizard to move in discomfort. When Luna took him to her home they were there only a few minutes for her to drop off his things then she dragged him to the fireplace and they left for the leaky cauldron. She made it look as if he was escorting her when in fact she was dragging him towards the door where they called for the knight bus and made their way, in silence, towards the Malfoy's manor. When they got there he learned for the first time why the journey took place.

With a pleasant smile in place the blond hair witched replied "My mother use to tell me about you and her in school Lady Malfoy, weren't you two good friends?" She tilted her head looking at the woman with a spark of something in her eyes Neville didn't recognize. But the silver haired witched seemed to because her cold mask slipped off completely surprising the wizard and she smiled sadly at the wall.

"Yes, my dear, Matilda and I were in fact best friends before she married Xenophilius. She knew when we got married our friendship would be forcible split. I'll always miss her, however I never would have guessed the gift would be passed down to her daughter, it usually skips a generation." Neville tensed as the witch finished speaking and looked at Luna with worry. He'd known for years that his eccentric friend was a seerer, what with all the time they spend together it was easy to figure out. But he also knew seerer's were extremely rare and sought after to be used and kept for study at the ministry, that's why so little was known about them. The ministry was lucky sometimes to catch an older one whose sense had dulled or a child, who had yet to grasp their gift, but they were maybe one out of the little or so born. Luna turned from her and directed her smile at him visibly easing his worries by touching his shoulder.

"It's alright Neville Mrs. Malfoy would never tell, she is my godmother after all." Surprise flashed before the lady's face and she leant back with shock.

"I thought you never knew dear, however I'm a fool to think that the child of mally wouldn't know everything" said Narcissia as she smirked and watched a wide smile blossom Luna's face. The young witch looked towards the doors suddenly and a moment later Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape came striding through the doors looking unharmed but flushed. The older witch stood and walked over to her husband kissing his cheek, guiding him towards the chair.

"Not too much trouble I hope?" asked Narcissia

"Dueling a fire breathing dragon would have been easier" sneered the potions professor as he lent against the wall.

"I thought that's precisely what we did my friend" smirked Lucius; taking a seat. Narcissia lightly hit his shoulder and growled at her husband.

"Don't make fun dear, what happened, is my son alright?" she asked with concern in her eyes.

"What about our health dear, and I do recall I had a hand in bringing OUR son into this world too love." Drawled the pureblood wizard only to be mildly burned by his mate for his cheek. This caused his friend to snort lightly from his corner.

"Sorry dear I won't make light. Draco and Mr. Potter are fine. After a quick struggle with our son slashing across my chest Severus was able to dose him and his…mate with sleep draught and heal my wound." The wizard took a quick glance at the two students conversing opposite them and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"A Silence and privacy spell before you even took your seat." Smirked Severus and Lucius nodded in approval.

"There really isn't much need dear. It appears Miss. Lovegood has her mother's gift and Longbottom is as loyal as a Hufflepuff since she saw fit to bring him along." Said Narcissia as she smoothed out her skirt then narrowed her eyes in thought

"Dear why did I not feel when Draco harmed you?" The older wizard looked at his wife hard.

"Because I blocked the pain from you love" the white haired witch breathed hard looking at her husband in betrayal.

"How could you? How am I to know when you are in pain when you continue to hide these things from me Lucius!" she shouted leaning away from him

"I am your dominate and it is my duty to protect you" he sighed. Before this could become a long argument Severus saw fit to interrupt.

"What are we to do about the two teenagers only ten feet from our view?" The couple looked at the two students that have stopped talking and put back the conversation for later. Narcissia took down the spells, taking up her forgotten cup of tea.

When the two wizard walked into the room and the spells were put up prevent the two from seeing nor hearing the adults Neville turned to Luna

"How come you didn't tell me harry was here this whole time or…or that Mrs. Malfoy was your godmother? How about the fact that she knows what you are Luna…their on the side of the dark lord have you forgotten that?" said Neville combing his hair back in agitation. The ravenclaw girl simple watched him with a calm air about her. When he stopped asking questions making himself more and more upset, she blinked as if confused and shrugged turning back.

"You didn't ask" his mouth hung open and he blinked rapidly thinking over the past couple of hours, and she was right, he didn't ask. They sat quietly together waiting. A moment later the spells were taken down. The Gryffindor swallowed nervously when Lord Malfoy looked towards his direction with silver eyes.

"Mr. Potter is indisposed at the moment and I'm fairly sure he will not wake until later on tonight." He drawled leaning back into the couch. Neville watched as he looked at his wife as she softly touch his shoulder then turned her attention towards them.

"However you may stay for the remainder of the evening for I'm sure harry will be delighted to see his friends. I'll have the guest room set up. Ditsy!" an elf appeared beside the witch and she proceeded to give the creatures direction in a hushed voice. Neville took in Mr. Malfoy, then professor Snape, who has standing in the corner of the room for the entirety of the conversation. The shy boy could see his black profile studying everyone and his eyes landed on Neville's for a moment. Those black pitiless orbs evaluated him without mercy and the brown haired teenager could feel those odd shivers of nervousness and arousal spark within himself. He looked away quickly and could feel three sets of eyes on him, two in amusement and one in curiosity.

The other witch was done instructing the house-elf now so she stood gracefully, brushing invisible lint from her skirt.

"If you would follow me I'll show you to your rooms." He stood up with little to no grace and started to follow out the room with Luna skipping beside him. The teenager didn't know what else to do other then follow them out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

"_They took my mate! They took my mate! They took my mate! They took my mate! _"Screamed vela Draco ramming against the wall with his shoulder. He woke up to this room a few minutes ago and screamed in anger when he didn't see his mate. He had him; the beautiful angel was a god sent and all his. He held the body against his, stroking heated flesh and for the first time in a long while he was at peace, until they barged in on both of them and ripped him from his mate, and then managed to put him to sleep. He craved blood as he dragged his claws against the wall watching with golden eyes as it was destroyed. In some part in his mind he could feel a small stray thought that his mate with safe and he needed to regain his sanity. However he pushed the thought further into the back of his mind and broke a chair against the door.

"_THEY TOOK MY MATE!"_ was the words that flowed constantly across this mind reminding him that he didn't have his mate. They wizard's vela knew it was too soon to have his mate because he smelled ripe, like a fruit that wasn't quite ready to be picked. But when he found his mate he just wanted to protect the beauty until it was time, and his mate was letting him hold his body. He opened his wings and flew as high as he could in the room taking in the damage he caused. The once lovely apartment was now a rack of broken furniture and shredded walls. This did nothing to alleviate the pain he felt in his soul from the forceful separation he endured. He tried to escape the room but the wizards put a strong ward on the walls, ancient since even his vela magic could only dent the spell at best. Anger boiled hot against his temple and howled loudly in anguish praying that his mate was well. The wizard in him pushed harder to gain control which causes his body to stagger and fall on the ground hard. The fall would have broken his shoulder but his wings protected him from being badly damaged. The young man stood and grabbed his head in pain, his eyes switching back and forth between rich gold and liquid silver. The battle raged for several moments until the wizard broke through and he fell heavily, exhausted with one aching thought

"_My mate"…_

A/N ok there is another chapter. Sorry it took so long but now that I have my Microsoft back I can now take the time to write all the stories that I have been itching to write for awhile. That right folks your going to have to deal with me HA Ha Ha. Sooo umm review, and this time to threats to harrys


	8. Chapter 9

A/N Sorry for the late update, it has been awhile hasn't it? But I'm back for good; I have Microsoft word 2010 HA. I've decided to keep this a harry pov for now since all the different perspectives weren't really doing it for me. I'll keep it that way for a couple of chapters then change back.

Title: Primal

Summary: The purebloods have always valued their secrets, especially Malfoy's. The story will be written as a narrative of harry, Draco, and etc. then third person.

"Talking" 'Thinking' "_dreaming"_

Disclaimer: the world of Harry Potter and characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm just your runoff the mill crazy fan girl

Warning: This contains Yaoi, Mpreg, Possessive Draco/ Submissive harry and some very graphic language. So no liky, no ready; no one's forcing you…except Draco because he wants the attention.

Chapter 8

Sweet Dreams

"Yuki, why do the fates hate me?"

"Because your fun to mess with and absolutely adorable when your all flush"

"Ok, just thought I'd ask."

Harry had woke, what he assumed, hours later to find himself back in bed and shadows falling over his face from the dark sky. His body felt cold, even with the several blankets over him, and Yuki sat quietly in her painting observing him in her own strange way. There was only so much wizard/vela could take before he finally became numb. First he experiences the worst pain he had ever imagined, then he ends up having a very awkward conversation with Malfoys, he gets cuddled by his rival, and at last he witnesses his professor and Malfoys attacking each other. If Voldemort didn't kill him then all this would surly send him to the grave.

"You're thinking to loud." Commented the painting with a sour expression

"Oh I'm sorry is my thinking interrupting your… whatever you're doing? I'll try to have a mental breakdown a little quieter." Scoffed harry turning to glare at the girl.

"Don't you think your being just a little over-dramatic harry-chan." replied Yuki "Just a tad bit immature about this hmm?" Harry sat up and gape at the girl when she spoke so casually about his life.

"I….I'm being immature…I…are you FUCKING SERIOUS! THIS HAS LITERALLY BEEN THE WEIRDEST HOWEVER LONG EVER. I've been told I have to mate with a pain in my ass and I'm being immature. Where were your antennas at when all of this went down?" Screamed wizard with an intense glare directed towards her. The Japanese girl continued to watch silently, folding her hands in her lap.

"You're so smart tell me huh? Show me the way I should be taking this all in…the, how did you say it, oh yeah, "the mature way" He ended gesturing his hands into quotes. The dark-haired young man breathed heavily after his rant trying to catch his breath. After a moment where there was nothing but silence until the girl spoke with mono tone of voice, making it just loud enough for the wizard to hear.

"Was your life truly any better before harry? What with the starvation, enslavement, and constant beating your relatives continuously subjected you to. The fact that a world, so completely incompetent, weighed a task so heavy on your shoulders it almost broke you. And of course the total isolation of love from your non-existent family and ignorant friends, this is what's going to break your spirit. The Malfoys have not harmed you once, they give you food and comforts, and you're too small-minded to realize if you give you self-title rival a chance he might protect and make you happy something you've wanted all your life. If this is the boy I've been tasked to guard then truly the fates haven't the fantast idea of what they have done." When Yuki was done speaking the raven could do nothing but sit there in stun silence. How had she known so much about his life, things even he often was hesitate to admit? He wanted to ask but he sensed that now wasn't the time.

Had he been immature with the way he's been acting, he thought he'd been handling the situation pretty well until the whole ma-Draco thing happen. He suppose he should start calling the man Draco since the Malfoy he remembered wasn't anything like the handsome vela.

He signed quietly and turned emerald eyes towards the girl who was sitting there in the most childish fashion, it almost made harry laugh. She had her arms folded and a cute pout on her face making her cheek puff up.

"I'm sorry Yuki I didn't have any right directing all my angry towards you, it isn't your fault. And your right my life wasn't perfect before but it was still mine and this whole thing is just taking some time to get use to…so sorry again." He looked down in shame and bit his lip when he was done. The Japanese girl appeared to look at him and unfolded her arms with a smug smile.

"I forgive you harry-Chan since you're so darn cute" she giggled seeing him look at her with a fake glare until he started laughing with her. He became quiet after a moment and looked around with an annoyed expression.

"Ugh I can't believe I ended up in this bed again. I've never had to lay down so much in my life." He sighed getting up to jump from the tall bed grumbling about his height.

"Well I could let you out if you promise to be good." Yuki said with a small smile.

Harry looked at her in surprise and hope "really, you'll really let me out of this damn room."

"Language young man, and yes but you have to promise you'll be on your best behavior okay?" She finished seeing his head bob up and down fast. She walked out of the frame and he left quickly to the next room to see her siting in her favorite pose.

"It's open young one, have fun" the way she said it made harry a bit nervous but he was so ready to leave that room he'd take whatever freedom he could get. Yuki sensed him walk out the room giggling quietly

"Oh harry-Chan you shouldn't be to quite to wander around at night. This is going to be fun to watch." She said, getting up to leave following the wizard without him knowing.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The halls were eerily quiet as he walked down them with bare feet. He forgot his shoes in his rush to leave and when he tried to open the frame, he found it was locked. The raven whispered for Yuki to open the door but he didn't get an answer so he left bemoaning the cold marble floor. The walls were bare of any photo and surprisingly light came from somewhere. What was really strange was the fact harry hadn't seen any other door in the hallways except for the room he came out of, just a long, area with no windows the little light. Harry tried to squint around but found it useless so he reached for his wand.

"Oh Merlin I forgot my wand again," he whispered in anguish. He entertained the thought of going back but knew it would be a waste since the girl locked him out. So harry continued down the way until he reached the end of the hallway. Once he on the threshold he could hardly remember where he came from, like something was making him forget about the room. This frustrated the wizard because not only was he standing in the Malfoys dark manor, but also completely defenseless and without any shoes. The Gryffindor would have turned back if not a moment later he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh crap" he looked around in panic then opened the first door he could find and closed it behind. He tried to calm his breathing as he pressed his ear against the wood listening intently for the footsteps to pass. A minute later it became quiet again and the raven let out a sigh in relief.

"That was close" he said turning around. The room he jumped into turned out to be a large empty room made up entirely of mirrors. The walls, floor and ceiling were nothing but numerous reflections of him. Several matching green eyes stared back at him with a confused look. His appearance was so effeminate, he hated being reminded of how he had changed. He walked to the center of the room then span around looking at himself everywhere. His hair flew around his head and for a moment he became relaxed as he kept spinning. He looked down to see the floor moving fast around and around with him and was surprised he hadn't fallen yet.

"What is up with this room?" he asked himself looking up to see the mirrors image changing. He saw another him smiling at him, looking very content with his arms folded behind him.

"This is the room of self-reflection, for years this room has been used to ask ones question and find the answers they seek within themselves. It's sort of like meditation but without the hours of siting." His other self-gestured around with a smirk and harry blinked confused.

"What, I don't understand, I mean I have question about so many things right now but I don't have the answers…I mean you know you…" he shook his head in frustration.

"Actually you do, try and ask something." Came the voice of his other self. He looked up again and saw the reflection and sighs.

"Alright umm well ok let's see, why do the fates hate me."

"Now that's a silly thing to ask. Everyone has struggles in their life, yours just happen to be a bit more difficult. What makes you different though is that you can handle it, this life would have broken most people, but not you, you're stronger than that." Replied the reflection with a tsk. He blinks rapidly in shock because he never realized that about himself. Yeah his life was rather hectic but to a point he could take the good and the bad. And when he couldn't he got the help he needed.

"Alright I guess that makes sense. What about this, why do my relatives hate me?" his reflection looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Because your uncle is a magic hating bigot, your aunt is a jealous cunt, and your cousin is an obese bully. Really that's what you ask, not about the Draco thing." His mirror self-scoffed at him and he bite his lip.

"I was getting to that, merlin. Okay does Draco umm really not hate me.?" He whisper scared to ask the question.

"I could tell you, but I would rather show you." Smirked his reflection disappearing from the mirror. The image changed to a picture of Draco and he, the veela was holding his other self around the waist like early, except this time he could see the face the man was making behind him. Love and adoration clouded the silver eyes and his shoulders were relaxed as they stood there together. He had never seen the man so different and all because they were standing together. What made harry really scared is how well they fit each other. Light and dark, they fit perfectly, ying and yang. He blinked away the tears that he didn't know were there.

"We look so happy"

"Yeah it's amazing isn't it?" He heard his other self say from the mirror with a smug smile. "This man loves you and before you ask not all of it has to do with the vela thing." The image disappeared and his reflection was back to standing alone looking at him.

"I want to accept this but it just feels so sudden."

"It really isn't all that sudden. There has always been chemistry between you two and the way you seek each other out. By all accounts what makes Draco any different from the rest of the pureblood Slytherins? Why him?"

"It's because he taunts me and my friends and always makes my life hell." He replied in heat

"So does everyone in his house." His reflection crossed his arms and glare back at him. "There has always been a connection between you two; you just didn't realize it was of different nature." His reflection wiggled his eyebrows.

"Eww don't do that with my face, I look like a pervert." Harry whined with a disgusted face.

His reflection sighed and waved his hand towards him.

"Look you've been here for an hour and soon the Malfoys will realize you're not in your room. So just accept I'm right so you can continue with your half ass escape attempt." His reflection gave him a bored look, waving him off.

"Man I'm an arse. Alright since technically you're me and you're wrong that means I won't accept that really I'm right. But maybe there's some part of me that wants to be right so this doesn't seem so wrong. Or pe-

"Just get out!" shouted his reflection and he was pushed out the room having the door slam shut in his surprised face.

"Well it seems today luck favor's the good." Spoke a voice behind him. The boy-who-lived jumped in fright turning around to see his least favorite professor staring at him with a grave face. He saw his professor eyes go down and raised an eyebrow.

"Where are your shoes?" he didn't know how to answer that so he shrugged helplessly and bit his lip in shame.

"I forgot them." The potion professor merely stared for a moment longer then started walking down the hallway.

"Come along, it's time for you to go back to your room. I can't have you wandering around bare foot like an idiot." Harry caught up with the man and stops in front of him surprising the wizard.

"I'm not going back in that room. You can keep me in this house but I refuse to sleep one more day, it's driving me even more insane than usual." He gave the man a stern look refusing to look away when said man stared at him with piercing eyes.

"You need to stay put in that room, it's safe."

"Safe from what? You? I remember what you and Mr. Malfoy did to Draco; you attacked him for no reason." He didn't realize that his eyes began to turn purple and his teeth lengthen.

"You hurt my Alpha, ripped me from my mate." The wizard slowly backed up reaching for his wand. He needed to stop harry before he started calling for Draco, because then nothing could stop him, not even the strongest of wards.

"Mr. Potter you need to calm down I didn't mean to harm your mate only protect the two of you." The young man snarled backing up farther from him. He had this strange urge to call for someone, but he didn't know who, or what he was saying.

"Harry" said a voice and he turned to see a light blond hair girl standing next to a confused young man.

"Luna…What…what are you doing here." He slowly became more aware of himself and his eyes changed back to green.

"Were here for you harry, we're your friends and you need help." Harry teared up when he heard Neville's words and ran towards them, managing to wrap his arms around both of them.

"Thank you, I've been feeling so alone and I thought no one cared." He was now the same height as Luna but had to look up a bit at Neville concern face.

"I don't really understand what's happening like Luna but we're not letting you go through this by yourself any more. Screw Dumbledore and the pussy gang." Harry looked at the young man in surprise and Luna looked at him with pride.

"Wow Neville didn't know you had it in you." The slightly portly boy blushed then stepped back from two looking down with a confused expression.

"Harry where are your shoes?" harry face palm and Luna giggled at them.

"They ran away, look can we just go and talk so we can all be on the same page."

The two students nodded and they started to walk away. Luna turned back to Severus with a smile.

"We'll handle this professor no need to worry." They left around the corner back towards the strange hallway hearing his words.

"Who ever said I was worried, damn Ravenclaw."

"So harry" said Luna with a strangely serious expression.

"Yes Luna"

"How soft are Draco's wings."

A/N" Alright I made this chapter a little more on the light side and I think I'll keep it harry pov for the next chapter then let y'all know what going on with the rest of the crew. Thanks for sticking with me even when I've been lacking on the updates. Ja naREWRITE


	9. Chapter 10

A/N: sorry I'll be good and come back now

Title: Primal

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowling, I'm just sick with rabid fangirl syndrome

Warning: This contains Yaoi, Mpreg, possessive Draco/Submissive Harry and some very graphic language. So no likey, no readie; no one's forcing you.

Chapter 9

Lady

Two men strode into St. Mungos early the very same morning. A few staff members passed by them with only a brief glance in their direction. Both men were average looking, one having short dark brown hair and plain features and the other long dirty blond hair tied in a tight ponytail. Dressed in casual robes, standard fashion for English wizard men, they walked towards the reception desk and stopped to address the women sitting behind it. She looked young, with pixie blond hair and baby blue eyes, dressed in a pink medi nurse uniform.

"Hello gentlemen, how may I help you today?" even her voice was bubbly, which cause the blond man to cringe internally. The brown haired man stepped up and gave her a small smile gaining her attention.

"Yes you may young lady, I and my friend are looking for my sister, who just this morning was admitted for a case of dragon pox, nasty disease that it is. Now you see, my sister is a bit of a regular patient to this fine establishment as she's a bit of a, how do the muggles term this Claude?"

"hypochondriac" replied the blond, which caused the young witch to look confused.

"Ah, yes that's it. It means that she has a habit of being a bit paranoid. Been this way for as long as I have known her, the poor dear. Which means her husband doesn't always have the time to run after his cautious wife. So here I am, taking the time off from work, to play the concerned brother." The brown haired wizard ended his explanation by giving her a pitiful look. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his friend making his way off into another hallway.

"Oh I'm so sorry, that sounds awful Mr.…"

"Quill, William Quill. My sister Elizabeth Bane, can be a handful, but she is the only family I have." His smile was small and this earned him a blush raising on her cheeks.

"I think I remember that named being registered today and I would be happy to show you to her room, Mr. Quill." She stood up with a file in her arms, and rounded the desk quickly.

"You really are a lovely dear, and I would be honored to have your company." They walked off down another hallway and a moment later the blond man reappeared. He made quick work of clearing the area with temporarily confound spells while they spoke, it would make the people that passed by think they went they wrong way. He strode towards the office located in the back and was quick to break into the cabinets he needed. There were too many files to take without it becoming suspicious, so he copied them, making sure to be careful. A buzz sounded in his wand which triggered his time being up, just as he walked back out of the room. He could hear voices coming again and sat down storing the folders in his jacket.

"….I really am sorry to waste your time miss Regina, I never would have thought she would just leave on her own, she usually waits for myself, or her husband, to come fetch her." William was walking back with the blond girl beside her, looking apologetic.

"It isn't your fault Mr. Quill, I volunteered to take you and I don't regret it, even if you think it was a wasted trip."

"If you're sure….I must be going than since my sister is now somewhere wandering around the city alone, it was an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance. It's just too bad you won't remember any of this." The medi nurse looked confused, then blank when a spell was cast towards her by the brown haired wizard standing very close to her.

"You never left your post, and you met two unremarkable men, though you can't remember what they look like. You weren't any help to them and they left." The wizard spoke calmly and watched as the girl repeated him then left. His friend joined him and they left the building.

"Charm a bit thick today, don't you think William?" The blond teased earning him a smirk.

"Envy of the talented, Claude?" The wizard lost his teasing smile and scowled instead.

"Doesn't take talent to be a whore, anyway I've got it. It wasn't many names, but this is only the first branch. I hope you've got enough charm for the next stop." They entered an ally and stood facing each other.

"It's not something that runs out easily" He disparate leaving the other to follow a moment later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Lord Voldemort sat at his desk looking over the reports he continuously received. He hadn't had a break since that night and wanted to finish the last of them before he had breakfast. He was finally getting news back from the numerous death eaters he sent throughout the world and the results were better than expected. The first part of his plan to finally end this war was to gather research of how the wizardly communities around differentiated in laws, blood status, treatment of magical creatures and so on. It varied from bad to good, depending on how far out of England the place was. It seemed that England was not as superior as his fellow man thought. Places like Asia had evolved with their muggle neighbors, and harbored technology, that actually worked with their magic. And Africa had a peace treaty with their magical creatures, and in fact attended school together. He went over all the achievements that they accomplished with some envy all night and it was only when light began to raise that he found what he was looking for. Even though each community possess their strengths, none of them had permanent allies. There wasn't any government establishments were they could meet to exchange ideas, create laws, or ally with each other. Their worlds were too isolated. This gave him exactly what he needed to gain a foothold with his side and he'd be a fool not to take it. Someone knocked at the door and his reaction was somewhat slow to answer.

Narcissa Malfoy graced his presence with all the nobility of a pureblood witch. She was quite the sight, her hair done up neatly with complicated twists, face flawless and outfit appropriate for a visit with someone of his rank. He waved his wand to summon some tea and was given a small smile in return.

"Lady Malfoy, I wasn't aware you would be visiting today." Tom stated folding his hands on the desk. She sat herself down smoothing out the non-existing wrinkles on her skirt.

"It wasn't the plan, my lord, however I find myself in a very delicate situation at the moment. My sister isn't too happy being sent away on the missions you've assigned her lately and saw fit to come and pay me a visit, last night. The very last place I want my clinically insane sibling, is in the very home I am now housing the suppose enemy of her lord. Bellatrix and I have never gotten along well as children and even now I barely tolerate her, yet she is still my family. My lord, what I ask, I do not ask easily of you. To you this would not be a lost and I would bare the knowledge of what is done, but it is different when I'm pleading with you to take these actions." Narcissia looked towards the older wizard with shine in her eyes, which she was quick to wipe away. The pause was long as tom thought over what was being asked. It's true, killing Bellatrix had been his plan for a while, but he held off because she was loyal and a very masterful duelist. He suppose, he had hope to find a way to keep her around, but it seemed that the women was as insane as he dreaded. He remembered in his more or less sane years the brown wild haired girl, who was so eager to please him. The passion and beauty she possess was ripped from her, leaving only a husk surviving on pure determination to kill.

"It will be done." He replied quietly and stood with Narcissa to follow her to the fireplace. She visibly sagged with gratitude than was quick to become the lady she was as she moved into the fire. He glanced at his work briefly than followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Another house elf was thrown at the wall, causing the creature to slide down leaving a trail of blood. It slowly clawed to its feet struggling to stand. The witch, Bellatrix, growled stalking towards the poor creature and held it up by its neck.

"Answer me you filthy thing, where is my sister!" She yelled throwing it at the other elf, who was forced to stay.

"We's be telling you My lady, she's be leaving and not telling us where." The smaller elf shook, terrified of the woman. They were ordered by their Mistress to not let the women leave the room, no matter what. She warned them they could be harmed but asked they try their best to withstand it. The witch reached for her wand and tried to throw a spell at them again but came up with the same results, nothing but sparks. In her rage she threw the wand at their heads and screamed.

"WHY WON"T MY MAGIC WORK!" Bellatrix grabbed at her tangled hair in frustration and managed to rip some out. The two elves cringed and watched as the witch continued with her self-destruction. For the past hour the witch only slept when their Mistress left but when she woke she demanded her sister then proceeded to abuse them. Fila, the smaller elf, was bleeding and her brother Billi had a broken arm, but they stayed. After a tense moment the witch grew quiet which frighten the two. She turned bloodshot eyes towards them then slowly started to walk their way. Billi knew that look in her eye and turned to his sister

"Get away Kili" He whispered looking back at the witch as she picked up a lamp. He heard her pop away without being told again then felt the lamp against his head and knew no more.

The witch looked down at the unconscious elf and tossed the lamp aside. She sneered at the creature feeling a small amount of killing intent leave her for the moment. Bellatrix knew she could have killed the thing but it was a wasted effort so she just knocked it out. She looked around the room for her wand, picking through the mess she created. The once beautiful yellow room, was now torn fabric and blood smattered. The witch found her wand under the elf, after she picked him up and tossed it aside, and held it up with glee.

"Now sister, what are you hiding?" She whispered stalking towards the door. She tried a few spells and was met with the same results as when the elves where present. Next brute force, but that only left the witch was a burned elbow. Bellatrix was about to start torturing the elf until she remember the Malfoy wards were triggered by blood, including the blood of the house elves. The ripped some cloth from the bed sheets and gathered some blood from the wall, then ran it slowly against the door. It light up a soft blue color then she heard the click that would grant her, her freedom.

It was still early, so only a few elves roamed the hallways, which she was quick to hide from. She could have left her sister's home, but she wanted revenge for being trapped without her magic. Bellatrix knew the house well, since it was used frequently for death eater meetings and went through the mansion expertly. The third floor was empty of the usual guest and the fourth as well. She was making her way down to wait in her sister's wing when the dark witch caught sight of most delicious sight. Making his way down the hallway was Neville Longbottom. She had only kept pictures of the boy from newspaper obsessed with the family that had cause her to go away from her master for so long. He looked older, and more confident then what she heard in passing. What he was doing here, she didn't know, nor did she care. The witch had the advantage of surprise on her side, so she was quick to take it.

"_Crucio"_ The wizard screamed thrashing on the floor and Bellatrix cackled with glee. The spell was held on him for a few more seconds until something was shot at her hand and her wand flew out of the witch grasp. She whipped her head around and her eyes widen when she saw the boy behind.

"Well, well, well itty bitty potty is my cissa's little secret, won't our lord be please with that." She smirked arms folded around her chest.

"Bellatrix" He hissed causing the witch to cackle again. Her luck couldn't have been better, here was potter looking absolutely harmless, even with his wand pointed at her, and her obsession, lay panting on the floor. No one had showed up yet since she was smart enough to cast a few undetected and privacy spells, so all she had to do was get her wand and she'd be back in her lord good graces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

Harry was trying everything within his power to not to drop his wand in exhaustion. That spell alone had drained him and he was close to falling over in front of the most dangerous women he had ever met. Her stance was relaxed giving him a smug look, as if she could see through him. Neville had passed out from the pain and Luna wandered off a while ago, the whole reason they separated was to go look for her. The witch looked out the corner of her eye and the raven followed the line to see her looking at her wand. He would have summoned it, but he couldn't get is magic to react. It all happened so fast, one moment he was staring at her the next she running to get her wand. Harry stepped back in fear as she rose up with her wand in hand.

"aww is little potty tired. Don't worry, when you're finally with my lord and my traitorous sister is turned in, you'll get all the rest you want." Harry was terrified and confused. Her eyes were crazed and harry was sure that he was about to die. He was shaking now and his vision blurred. She looked at him strangely then he felt a sharp pain in his back. Harry didn't know what was happening but he let out a scream and next thing he knew he was being picked up by a pair of strong arms and rushed passed clouds. The wizard looked up through pain filled eyes and saw silver eyes staring ahead and knew he was safe.

A/N: Hope that makes up for taking so long to update. I didn't like how it ended, felt a bit rushed.


End file.
